Through The Years
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Sequel to "Turning". Now that our most characters have secured themselves an ending it's time to see the ending to the children. Eliza and Gustave have grown up. How on earth will Erik and Christine cope with two teenagers? A adventurous young girl ready to see the world and a young genius with the passion of his father. *REVIEWS ARE GREAT! Rating M to be safe.*
1. 1 Thirteen Years

_**Alright here we go ... hope you guys are ready... read on my lovelies !**_

* * *

**Seven years later…..**

Erik and Christine had lived the past years in peace with their children. A month after they had returned home from their honeymoon Meg gave birth to a little girl she named Selena. Months later Christine had announced that she was again pregnant. Come to find out that she soon gave birth to twins. The boy they named Julian and the girl Harper.

On young Selena's second birthday Raoul proposed to Meg who happily said yes. After a year of marriage to Meg Raoul got what he wanted for a long time; a son, a son of his very own. Raoul and Meg named him Jordan De Chaney. Things went well for the family, but now trouble has just stepped foot off the ship.

Her bright green eyes shined in the sunlight and her long red hair was kept in a messy braid down her back. She had come back to take what was hers. She walked into the Phantasma Theater and went back stage to see Meg sorting through papers at a desk.

"Meg," she called.

Meg stopped, frozen where she stood, praying that the voice she heard behind her wasn't who she thought it was. She took a deep breath and turned to the woman behind her. And it was exactly who she feared. "Hello, Kasey." Meg said with a somewhat evil look in her eye.

Kasey sighed. "Meg please, don't look at me that way."

Meg shrugged. "Look at you like what? Like the awful person you really are? I'm sorry I can't just not look at you like that. You deserve this and what ever other look and/or choice words I care to use, because you shouldn't be here."

"Meg please, I've come to-"

"Mama!" Selena called out with Harper running fast behind her. "Mama quick you have to hide us! Gustave's going to kill us!"

Meg turned her attention to the young girls. "Wait, what? Why is Gustave going to kill you? Girls what did you do?"

Selena looked to Harper with her arms crossed. "We, uh, might have, gotten into, Papa's music room. And, we, also might have, found Gustave's new music."

Meg sighed and shook her head. "Go. If he comes by I'll tell him you're father needs him."

Harper smiled and they both hugged Meg tight. "Thanks Aunt Meg!"

"Thanks Mama!" They said as they ran off and Christine came up with Gustave behind her.

"I know you've seen them." Gustave said to Meg. "Now where are they?" She couldn't help but smile. Gustave was so much like Erik when he was irritated.

"I have no idea what they did," Christine said grabbing some papers and then looking to her son. "But you have a meeting with your father in about twenty minutes, so I suggest you go get ready."

Gustave sighed and smiled. "You know what they took don't you?" Christine smiled and nodded then handed him the papers she picked up. His music.

"Why do you think they stopped to talk to Meg?" Gustave chuckled and kissed his mothers cheek.

"Thank you mother. And now I leave. I'll see you at dinner."

Meg and Christine laughed for a moment, then Christine noticed the stranger in front of her. "Meg, you know I hate being rude. Who is this?"

Meg turned to her. "This is Miss Peters." She answered not wanting to give her Kasey's first name. Meg smiled slyly "Miss Peters, this Christine, Destler. She's married to the owner Mr. Y."

Christine giggled "Meg please," She looked to Kasey. "Call me Christine." Kasey managed a fake smile and nodded. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a certain Hammerstein to discuss some business with."

Kasey frowned as Christine turned her back and walked away. "He can't be married. Erik would never do that to Eliza." She protested to Meg.

"Well, it happened. Eliza finally convinced herself that you were never coming back, so she told Erik to marry Christine. Do you know what she calls her now? She calls her mother. Christine is more worthy of that title than you will ever be. Hell, I might even be more worthy than you."

"I came back."

"Yes but you're too late. Erik moved on, and so did Eliza. I suggest you leave Kasey. Before you start something you can't finish, and we all know you have a habit of that."

"Just let me see my daughter. Let me see her at least once, and let me hear this from her. Then, and only then, will I leave." Kasey said.

Meg scoffed and shook her head. "You don't get it do you! That girl that was with my daughter is their daughter. That boy that just left that is their son. And Eliza is hers now too. You lost. There is nothing for you to take. It was one thing to see my brother hurt, but to see a four year old go through that, that's where I draw the line Kasey. No one wants you here, and if you aren't gone within the next five minutes I'm calling security." Meg got up close to make sure the threat was clear. "And that's a promise."

Kasey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She unwillingly left, but this wasn't the last they would see of her. She walked out of the theater and then she heard it. The laugh she remembered all too well of her little girl. Kasey turned to see Eliza with Gustave laughing. Kasey hid herself from the girl as they passed by. "Eliza!" A young boy yelled running out of the theater with Harper.

Eliza smiled and picked the boy up as he ran to her. "And what can I do for you today my little Julian?" She asked playfully.

"Papa says you have to take Harper and I home with you so we can ready for the anniversary party." He said happily.

"Alright, but you must behave. Or else I'm locking you in the tower." She said. The tower is what the children had nicknamed the attic. It started when Gustave and Eliza were young and was just passed on to the others.

Gustave laughed at how their little brother squealed at the playful punishment. Kasey watched them as the piled into a cab. She couldn't believe how much her little girl had grown. Her Eliza's skin was still flawless, her hair a darker red than she remembered, but it was still long and beautiful, and her eyes were still as bright as the sun. Kasey didn't want to believe Meg's tail that Eliza approved of the wedding of Christine to her father. She wouldn't believe it until she heard it from her daughter. Kasey didn't want to believe that Erik truly loved this Christine. "They will have me back. I know they will." Kasey whispered to herself. Then she set off to Destler Manor.

* * *

Christine walked out of the theater and squealed as Erik caught her around the waist pulling her to him. They started to laugh as she turned around in his arms giving him a kiss.

"We should probably get home. The children should have everything set up by now." Christine said. The anniversary party wasn't for Erik and Christine, Raoul and Meg, or even Phantasma. No it was the anniversary of the official start to their family. That day seven years ago Erik and Christine came home and they all started their lives together, so every year they celebrated. They kept Erik and Christine away from the house and wouldn't let them come home until the theater closed to make the decoration, food, and whatever else they could think of to surprise.

Erik glanced at his watch and looked back to her. "Well, we can get going but there's no need to rush. I highly doubt they're ready for us yet. So, why don't we walk home, instead of getting a cab?"

Christine giggled "I think that sounds wonderful." They started their walk to the house and talked about their day. Like always Erik would occasionally say something romantic and Christine would stop and kiss him. When they came up to the gates they slowly walked hand in hand laughing up the pathway. Erik stopped taking her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion.

"I think maybe we should skip the 'welcome party' and go to the bedroom." He said.

Christine laughed. "You say that every year, but you never mean it."

"Oh, well, I think I do this year." They both laughed. And as Erik moved in to kiss her again he saw something from the corner of his eye and he couldn't believe it. He stopped and turned with nothing but seriousness about him.

"Erik. Erik what's wrong?" Christine looked to see the girl Meg was with at the theater emerging out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Erik demanded.

"I've come to see you." She said with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be here Kasey." He said hatefully. Christine looked at the girl with wide shocked eyes.

"Kasey? This is," Christine couldn't even finish the question.

"Yes, and she shouldn't be here. Leave Kasey. Now." Erik was in no mood to deal with her.

"Erik please." She begged. "I've come back."

"Thirteen years too late Kasey! You are not wanted or need here! Now leave!" Erik yelled.

"I'm not leaving Erik." She argued. "I want to see her." She demanded. "I'm not leaving until I see her."

"Then you're going to be there a long time, because you are not seeing her."

"Erik she's my daughter."

He began to laugh. "Your daughter? Your daughter Kasey? Why the sudden interest to claim her? After thirteen years why now?" Kasey stayed quiet not knowing how to come back. "She's not yours Kasey."

"Well she's not hers either!" She yelled pointing to Christine.

"You leave Christine out of this! This is between you and me. Eliza belongs to me! You left her remember! What are you going to do about the fact that she was left without a mother for her entire childhood?! Go! Leave. Before I really lose my temper."

The front door opened and the young redhead herself came out the door. "Papa!" She stopped when they all looked at her and she saw her. She locked eyes with Kasey for a moment. "Father." Eliza called out breathlessly. "What's going on?" She asked as tears started to form.

Christine walked up the front steps to Eliza and placed a hand on her arm. "It's alright Eliza." She looked to Christine and nodded trying her best to fight back tears.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Kasey yelled moving to Eliza.

Erik stopped her grabbing her by the waist and pushing her away. "I told you she's not your daughter anymore!"

"Eliza please! I'm your mother! Please!" Kasey begged.

Eliza shook her head. "No." She whispered, then turned and ran into the house.

"Eliza!" Christine yelled.

Erik turned to see his little red flee into the house with tear filled eyes. He looked to Christine "Go inside." She nodded and did as told. He turned back to Kasey. "You've seen her. Now get back on whatever damn boat you came her on and leave." He said firmly. "You've done enough Kasey. I don't want you here. Eliza doesn't want you here. We have a family now. She has a mother she can trust and I have a wife that I know won't walk out on me. Go. Now." Erik turned and left her standing there.

Erik went in the house and went upstairs to find Christine with Raoul and Meg. "What's wrong with little red?" Raoul asked.

"Her mother." Christine said.

"Her what?!" Meg said.

"Why didn't you tell me that was her Meg?" Christine asked annoyed.

"Wait, what? You knew she was here?" Erik fussed.

"Yes, I knew she was here. I didn't tell any of you because I thought she would take a hint and leave. Apparently I was wrong."

"Where is she?" Erik asked. Raoul and Meg both shrugged.

"The tower." Gustave said coming around the corner. "She ran by pretty fast. Looked like she was crying. I heard her go up the stairs and then I heard the door shut. She's up there." Erik nodded. "What happened?"

Erik thought for a moment. He knew Gustave deserved an answer, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Erik simply shook his head and told Gustave they would discuss it later on. Christine and Erik climbed up the stairs to the attic. When they got to the door Erik tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Eliza open the door." No reply. "Eliza please, unlock the door, please." It was still quiet.

On the other side of the door everything was still, except for curtains at the window. The window that led to the roof was open and next to the window was Eliza trying ignore her father's pleas. "Eliza, darling, please open the door. It's going to be alright, please let me in." All his pleas did was bring more tears. Those same words were said to a four year old once.

The four year old would yell at the door begging to be left alone. But now the seventeen year old didn't need to beg she only need to keep quiet and eventually it would stop. Key word being 'eventually'. For the second time in her life she watched her mother leave. She prayed that she could close her eyes and open them to find herself in her room waking from an awful dream. But no it never happened. Eliza was very much awake and those words echoed through her mind. "She's not yours anymore!" Her father's firm voice screamed. "Eliza please! I'm your mother!" The woman would yell.

Eliza had no doubt that she was her mother. After all the years she had never forgotten what her mother looked like. But after so many years she became thankful for Christine being there. Because of Christine's mothering Eliza realized how awful her mother truly was.

Eliza was no longer a child, but she also realized she was not yet an adult. Whereas once she treasured what memories she had of her mother, now she cursed them. Once she wished for her mother's return, now she wished her dead. Now Eliza was so confused. Seeing her mother there it was everything she wished for as a girl, but then something changed. A look, one simple look could go a long way.


	2. 2 A Troubled Mind

Six in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Gustave was coming out of his room dressed for the day curious as to his step-sister's whereabouts. He walked two rooms down to Eliza's room and gently knocked. When he heard no answer he opened it finding the room vacant. She had been up in the tower all night, he knew because the bed was still perfectly made. Gustave sighed and shut the door making his way up to the attic. He gave three little knocks and spoke. "Hey, red, it's me. Can I come in?"

On the other side Eliza closed her eyes and sighed from her spot at the window. She put her fist to wooden wall and gave four knocks, paused, then another two. Gustave smiled at the code knock they had come up with as children. He turned to look at a little hidden door next to the tower door. Gustave reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key, then unlocked the door. He saw Eliza climb back out onto the roof and sighed again. He shut the door relocking it and setting the key down on a little desk. He walked over to the window and climbed out going to sit next to her. She stared straight ahead waiting for the sun to come up. After their first year of officially being brother and sister they would wake up as early as they could and watch the sun come up together before they went down to breakfast.

Gustave looked to her and saw how she was trying to gather her thoughts to say something to him. "We don't have to talk. We can just sit here and watch if you want. Or we can talk, but not about last night." He said.

She gave a small laugh. "You say it like it's so easy. It's not you know? Ignoring, what happened last night. Trying to forget that she was right there. That after so long I saw her, standing right, in front, of me." Her voice began to crack and tears filled her eyes. "You don't know what it's like Gustave."

"I know. I know I don't. I know, I probably never will. But, hey." Gustave lifted her face and turned it to him whipping away the tears. "I'm here. I'm always right here Eliza, I always will be, I promise."

She gave a little smile and nodded. "I know. And, believe me, I couldn't have asked for a better older brother." He smiled at her. Eliza turned back to the sky. "You know, I always wanted her to come back. Until, I saw how happy your mother made our father. I always thought that my mother would come back and everything would be right, but, then, your mother happened. Christine loved me. She hardly knew me, but she loved me. When the day of the wedding came around I gave up. I didn't want my mother anymore. The older I got, the more I realized that she was an awful person. But last night I realized something." She said.

Gustave made a face and asked "What?"

"I realized she never cared for me." Eliza answered.

Gustave sighed. "I'm sure that's not true. She is still your mother Eliza."

She scoffed. "You weren't there. You didn't see it."

"See what Eliza?"

"That look. When your mother looks at me, she looks at me, like, well, like a mother. In her eyes there's love, compassion, trust, warmth, and anything else positive you can think of, that's always how Christine looks at us. But when I came out last night and I saw my mother, I saw all of that, for a split second, your mother touched my arm, and told me it was alright. Then it all disappeared and was replaced with something else, greed, selfishness, and disappointment. It was as if, she had a plan, that I was a part of, and seeing Christine be so good with me, it was like everything just fell apart. She doesn't care, then again, she never did."

Gustave looked down and sighed. "Eighteen years ago on March tenth, Erik Destler was married to Kasey Peters, and that night set sail to Scotland." Eliza looked to him curious to where he was going with this. "From Scotland they traveled to Ireland where they spent time with Kasey's family. Erik was welcomed and accepted by her family. Three months later on June seventh they traveled back to Scotland set sail back to Coney Island on the eleventh of June. Then on July second their ship docked on Coney and they were free to officially start their lives together. December twenty-eighth, Kasey Destler is rushed to the hospital. Later on the same day the couple found out that she had miscarried a child. A year later Kasey wakes up early the morning of July the nineteenth sick, Erik calls for the doctor, and they find out at ten fifteen in the morning that she is pregnant. Eight months later on the snow filled night of February eighth Kasey Destler goes into labor. Three hours later at eleven fifty seven that night she brings forth a beautiful baby girl. With a little red patch on her head and bright yellow eyes. She wanted to call her something unique something special. So she named her Eliza. Kasey thought that she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she couldn't get herself to believe that she had created this girl she held in her arms."

Eliza sat there somewhat dumbfounded at everything Gustave just said. "How on earth do you know what she was thinking?" She asked.

Gustave smiled. "About two years ago I found a box full of a bunch of old newspapers and a journal. I learned after the second page that the journal belonged to your mother. I couldn't bring myself to stop reading it. The last entry was about the day you were born. She once loved you. What I said were her words exactly."

Eliza sat there not knowing what to say. They sat in silence watching the sun rise, and once it was high in the sky Gustave looked over to his sister. He stroked her dark red hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and turned to him. "It doesn't matter what she's done, or where she is anymore. You have a good family here Eliza. Father, the twins, Meg, Raoul, Selena, even my mother and I. We care for and love you very much. Don't ever forget that red." She smiled wider at her nickname.

She kissed his cheek and nodded. "Thank you. I love you too."

They laughed for a moment and then Gustave got up. "You can't hide up here forever. So I suggest you come down and eat something." Eliza gave him a look of annoyance. "I mean it." Then before she could say anything else he left. She sat there and just thought for the longest time. Then with a sigh she thought I'm gonna have to face them eventually. Might as well get it over with.

Eliza walked down from the tower and down to the first floor. Everyone was up and in the dining room. They all froze when she walked in and everyone but Gustave was shocked to see her. She looked at all of them as they stared at her. "Eliza," Erik began.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself. I'm fine now." She said as she walked up to the table to get something to eat.

Erik sighed, and Christine gave him a look that meant not to push it. Erik couldn't help it, this was his little Eliza. He placed a hand on her arm as she reached for some fruit. "Eliza, please,"

She jerked away. "I'm fine Papa!" She argued. "Stop worrying about me! I'm not five anymore! I've handled her leaving before and I can do it again! I'm almost eighteen Papa, I can handle myself." Eliza grabbed an apple and stormed out of the room to the gardens.

They all sat in silence until the four year old Jordan jumped down from his seat and went after her. Meg watched him go off, then she looked to Gustave. He nodded. "Hey, guys." He called getting the attention of the children. "Let's go out back and play hide and seek."

"I'd rather play explorer!" Selena said.

"Me too!" Julian said.

Gustave smiled. "Alright, we can do that too. Come on let's go." They all jumped up and followed Gustave outside leaving the adults to it.

Once out of ear shot Christine looked to Erik. "Since when do you not know this look?" She asked angrily.

He sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "She needs to talk to someone Christine. Though, doing it this way wasn't the smartest thing Erik." Meg said.

"I know." Erik replied.

"No you don't." Christine said making him look at her. "She was right Erik. She's almost eighteen. You can't be there to fight all of her battles anymore. If Eliza wants to do this herself then let her. And if she wants to talk then she'll come to one of us. Eliza doesn't need you hovering over her anymore Erik." Christine got up and walked out into the gardens with the children. Leaving Erik to his thoughts.


	3. 3 Jason The Lover

The day had come and the sun was about to set. Everyone had time to cool off since the argument that morning, and Eliza was hardly seen at all since then. As the family sat to eat dinner Eliza's seat was left vacant. Erik cleared his throat. "Where's Eliza?" He asked. Erik looked around and no one answered. "Gustave?"

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon. She's probably upstairs in her room." He replied.

Erik sighed. "Well whether she's mad at us or not she still going to eat." Erik said getting up from his chair and going up to her room. He knocked on the door. "Eliza, come on, it's dinner time. You need to eat something." Silence. "Eliza you have to eat." Still nothing. Erik grew annoyed and opened the door. "Eliza," He stopped himself when he noticed that the room was vacant. He left and went down the hall to the library. She wasn't there either. Erik went down stairs through the servants' stairway down to the art room. "Eliza?" He called out she wasn't there either. Erik grew worried he went up stairs to the dining room.

"Well, is she coming?" Christine asked.

"Eliza isn't in the house." Christine looked up.

"Are you sure she's not in the tower?" She asked quickly.

"She's not." Harper said. "We went up there to play just before supper and she wasn't there."

"Maybe she's still with her friend." Young Jordan said.

"What friend Jordan?" Raoul asked.

"The one from the park." He replied as if everyone already knew.

"What did she look like Jordan?" Erik asked.

The boy laughed and shook his head. "No Uncle Erik. Her friend was a boy." Erik grew even more worried. "He was tall, he had black hair, and his skin was dark." The five year old finish and looked to his father.

Raoul looked back to see Erik in deep thought. He looked to Meg and she had this look on her face that Raoul had never seen before, but it worried him. "Meg, are you alright?" She looked at Raoul then stood up and exchanged looks with Erik.

"Jordan, sweetheart, I need you to come with Mama." Meg said, he nodded and went to Meg. As they left the room Erik followed as the three remaining children sat there looking at each other.

"So does this mean dinner is over and I don't have to finish my vegetables?" Harper asked.

Christine rolled her eyes. "You are not leaving until you finish your plate."

Harper huffed and pouted making Gustave laugh.

Meanwhile Erik, Meg, and Jordan went upstairs to Darius' old room. Erik went over to one of the boxes in the room and started going through it until he found what he was looking for. An old picture. Erik came up to Jordan and knelt down holding up the picture. "Jordan, do either of these men look like the one you saw with red?" Jordan squinted and scrunched his nose. Then smiled and nodded. "Which one Jordan?"

He pointed to the man in the picture that stood next to Darius. "That one, that's red's friend!" He said. Erik looked at the picture and sighed. "Did I say something wrong Uncle Erik?" Jordan asked with a small pout afraid he had hurt his Uncle in some way.

Erik played it off and smiled "No Jordan," He said shaking his head. "No you did everything right. I just didn't know that red was friends with this man." Jordan smiled and nodded.

"Jordan, why don't you go back downstairs and see what Papa is doing." Meg said. Jordan nodded and gave Erik a hug, then ran off.

* * *

"A brother?!" Christine cried out. "Darius had a brother?!" Confused and stressed she fell back into one of the office chairs.

"Yes, he had a brother. His name is Jason. I haven't seen him in years, and I honestly thought he was dead." Erik replied from behind his desk. "I haven't seen him since I was in Persia, and the last I checked he was sentenced to die. I don't know what happened or why he's here or what on earth he would want with Eliza."

"Maybe to avenge his psychotic dead brother." Meg said from the window annoyed. It took her a minute to realize that everyone was staring at her. She turned to them "Ok, the first person to say 'you need to let it go' is getting flicked in the eye."

Erik sighed, "You have every right to assume that Meg, and have every right to be mad, but it doesn't change the fact that I know he is working for someone." All eyes were on Erik. "He was sentenced to death because of something Darius did when he was young. Darius accused Jason of whatever crime it was, Jason was arrested and Darius was sent to Nadir as punishment to work as a slave for the rest of his days. When things in Paris happened Nadir gave Darius to me for service. I told Darius when he came to me that he would have to earn his freedom. And, well, I think we all know the rest of that story."

"So wait a minute," Raoul said. "How do you know he's working for someone and not doing just what Meg said?"

"Because, Jason hated Darius. He's wanted him dead for as long as I can remember. And Jason isn't clever enough to escape prison and Persia on his own." Erik explained.

"Then the question is who is he working for and why?" Christine said and Erik nodded.

"That my darling ange, is the million dollar question."

* * *

Eliza sat in a cold dark corner not knowing where she was and wishing that her father was there. She was so scared and had no idea where she was. The man that took her stood on the other side of the room in the light. Who the hell is this guy and what does he want with me?! Eliza tried to control herself and focus on where she was, but that was so hard to do when she had been drugged. Underground was the first thing that came to mind. Nothing but cold stone walls around her. Every hall she would glance down was pitch black. The only light she could see was that of the torch near the man. Every now and again she would hear a bell. It sounded very close. Church, we're under the church! Her mind screamed.

Footsteps. She heard footsteps. The man turned to one of the pitch black hallways and had his hand on a gun just in case. But the man relaxed and Eliza wanted to cry at who she saw come into the light. "Kasey." The man said in a tone of relief.

She let out a little giggle and ran into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck he lifted her up and kissed her deeply. Eliza sat in the corner horrified. What she had said this morning to Gustave was true, Kasey doesn't care, maybe she once did but not anymore. Kasey smiled as their lips parted and gently stroked the side of his cheek. "It seems you really did miss me Jason darling." She said to him with a seductive little smile. He stole away another kiss then she asked. "Did you get it done?"

Jason smiled and looked to Eliza. Kasey looked to her daughter and left the arms of her lover. She took a lantern and lit up the small corner. Eliza moved away afraid of what her mother would do. Kasey looked at her strangely. She bent down and studied Eliza for a moment then shot up. "You idiot! You drugged her! I specifically told you not to drug her!" She yelled at Jason.

"I had no choice she was fighting me!" He yelled back. Kasey scowled at him for the longest time. Eventually Jason sighed and moved to her taking her in his arms. "Look, you know as well as I do that this isn't going to be easy. But we need to get her to Persia. The sooner we get her there the sooner Erik shows up and we are free. You and I can go anywhere. We can start our own family just like we've always talked about." Kasey smiled for a moment then looked back at Eliza. "I'm sure once Erik is put away and given his punishment the Shah will want nothing to do with her. I can request that she come with us instead of being put to work at the palace."

Kasey stared at her daughter. Then she turned to Jason and smiled."That sounds perfect." She replied with a nod.

Eliza couldn't believe any of this. Persia?! Out of all the places in the world she could have wound up in why the hell did she go to Persia?! Papa where are you?


	4. 4 The Reason She Left

Stowing away on the ship was the hard part. Eliza fought the entire time until Kasey unwillingly gave in and let Jason drug her again. When she woke she was on the boat they were far out to sea and her father was long gone. They sat in a dark corner in the bottom of the ship hidden by crates of God knows what. Slowly gaining back her strength Eliza watched these two lovers with a scowl on her face. Kasey had fallen asleep in Jason's arms and he held her close with a small smile on his face. Eliza remembered when her mother and father got a long she would see this often after a long day at the theater. They would talk for awhile after super in the living room sometimes even her father's office. She remembered he would put his arm around her and she would lie on his shoulder or in his lap. As her father stroked the bright red hair Eliza watched her mother fall asleep with a loving smile. Her father would look at Kasey like she was his whole world.

But now seeing this man in her father's place her blood boiled. She missed everything from home already. She missed Gustave's playful teasing, the twins fighting over something silly, Meg and Raoul picking at each other just for laughs, Selena's constant need to dance everywhere she went, Jordan's child fascination to everything, she even missed the way her father and Christine were constantly flirting. She missed it all.

Eliza tugged slightly on the rope her arms were bound with. She winced in pain they were starting to bite into her wrists. Jason was awake and heard her. He stared at her for a brief moment. "They're starting to hurt me." Eliza said eyes cast down at the floor. "Please remove them. It's not like I can go anywhere."

Jason thought for a moment then nodded. He slowly left Kasey making sure not to wake her. He walked to Eliza, knelt down and pulled out a knife. Jason gently grabbed her arms and said. "Be still." So he wouldn't hurt her. He slowly put the knife between her wrists and cut her loose. "There." He said putting the knife away. She immediately rubbed her wrists and he asked. "Better?" She slowly nodded. Scared out of her mind she kept her mouth shut. "It is ok to talk. I won't hurt you."

"Tell that to my wrists." She snapped keeping her eyes low.

Jason sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but you were fighting."

"Why are we going to Persia?" She asked.

"Because the Shah wants your father." He answered plainly.

"Why?" She asked finally looking at him.

"I don't ask questions I just do as told. I was told to bring him to Persia, so that I will, and you my dear girl are the key."

"But my mother, how?"

Jason smiled a little. "She was rumored to be your father's wife, and when they found out it was true the Shah had sent for her thinking he would come to her rescue. But when he didn't a new plan had to be thought of. Your mother was kept in the prisons and that's how we met. I assure you the crime I am accused of I am not guilty of. I was framed by my brother Darius. This past year the son of the  
Shah brought your mother and I to him and asked of a plan. Your mother spoke of you, but she made all of them swear no harm would come to you. She knew that he would come after you, and I came along for help and a little bit of payback, but turns out my brother is dead. So I'm just here to help. I was offered freedom if the job gets done; both of us were. That's the only reason we do this."

Eliza processed all this new information, then asked "Where did she go when she left?"

Jason hesitated. "Spain, Germany, Italy, Paris, many places before they found her." By that time Kasey had woken up and she just lay there listening to her daughter's curiosity and her lover's stories. She hated the sad disappointed look Eliza kept on her face. "She missed you every moment." He said. "She talked about you all the time."

Eliza looked away. "What does it matter?" She said.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Kasey sat up "Jason," He turned to her. "Leave us for a moment please." He sighed then nodded and left. Silence, and Eliza hated it, but it was better than hearing her mother's excuses. "Eliza,"

"I don't want to hear it." She said firmly. "You saw the world without us. You promised, and you broke it. I don't know what they will do with me once we get there, but I would rather do that than be with you."

"Eliza you don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry I left darling,"

"Don't you dare 'darling' me!" Eliza screamed. "Why did you leave?" She demanded.

"Eliza,"

"I'm old enough to know what the hell it is! And it won't matter what you say because I will always hate you." Kasey sat almost in tears but Eliza didn't care. "Now why did you leave?"

"You are so much like your father you know that." She said with a little laugh. "I loved him, I really did. And you," She sighed. "You were perfect. He and I would go on for hours about how you came from both of us, and we just couldn't believe you were ours. I always thought no one could have what we had. Mainly because I had him, and I thought nobody else ever would, or did." Kasey looked away from Eliza remembering those long months. "One day after mother Giry became ill she looked at Erik and she asked him if he remembered the time Christine was late for rehearsal because he was aiding Meg and her on a prank for a diva at the time. He looked at her and he smiled. He smiled like I had never seen him smile before. She went on for weeks and weeks, months, of this Christine. I hated every bit of it. The look in his eyes it wasn't just a look of a fond memory. It was a look of love, of desire. Then one day we had another fight, and the most unthinkable thing was told to me by mother Giry."

_"Kasey get back here I'm not done talking with you!" Erik yelled as she took off down the hall. _

_"Well I sure as hell am done talking to you!" Kasey yelled back. She walked into the library and slammed both of the doors shut and locked them. She took a deep cleansing breath and let it out. _

_"He loved her you know." Kasey gasped at the old woman's voice and quickly turned. _

_"What are you talking about?" She demanded. _

_"Why Christine of course." Giry answered with a laugh and a smile from the place she was sitting. "He loved her so much. Why he left her I guess we will never know." She smiled a little sweeter "She was such a sweet girl." _

_"Maybe he just grew out of it. It happens." Kasey said giving herself a little hope. _

_"Oh no. He didn't want to leave her. Not after that night." She sighed. "How he could ever leave her like that I will never understand." _

_"Leave her like what?" She hated the question as soon as it left her mouth. _

_"The night before we left, she came to him. They were together that night and he loved in every way he knew how. I had come to his camp later that night and I saw them asleep together. I had never seen either of them so happy. He was heartbroken when he had to leave her; He insisted it was for her safety though." She explained. _

_Kasey shook her head. "No, you're lying to me!" Kasey insisted. _

_Giry looked to her. "Why would I lie to you? You are the only one that has made our Erik happy since Christine. You have given him Eliza, and that is something he will always be grateful for." _

"I knew she wasn't lying to me, but I still didn't want to believe it. When I asked him about it he told me it was true. I knew he still loved her, and I couldn't be with him if he did. I needed time to clear my head, and I couldn't do that there. I couldn't do it with you." She said finally looking at her daughter. "I'm sorry Eliza."

"Save it." She said. "Why Paris? You knew that's where all of it happened so why go there and torture yourself?"

"I went to find her. And I did. With a son, and husband. I wanted to know she would never get to your father. When I was satisfied I almost came home, but then I saw it. The possibility that the boy could be his son. I knew that if Erik found out it wouldn't be good for you Eliza. I was only thinking of you."

"You were thinking of yourself you don't fool me." Eliza let her mother stare at her in disbelief. "Gustave and Christine are two of the best things that have ever happened to me and Father. After you left we had nothing. And yes I truly do hope I'm making you feel bad. Thirteen years. After thirteen years I think you can understand why you are not my mother anymore." Kasey was near tears and Eliza didn't care. "All you are is the bitch that gave birth to me. And that's all that you'll ever be." Neither of them had anything more to say and for once Eliza welcomed the silence that descended upon them.


	5. 5 The Prince

_**Just a quick little **_**_announcement for those who haven't seen my help wanted on my profile or instagram, I'm currently looking for a new beta so if you're interested just PM me any time. Thanks! now continue reading..._**

* * *

Erik had eyes everywhere when he heard that someone saw Eliza passed out and taken to the church. Erik knew that they wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in the church so he went underground with Raoul closely behind. When they found the small camp Erik was irritated when they found it empty. "Where could they be?" Raoul asked.

Erik let out an angry cry and kicked the wall. "There no telling where they could be!" with a huff he spun around and saw something under the table. He walked over to it and bent down.

"What is it?" Raoul asked. Erik stood up with a small piece of paper in his hand. As he unfolded it Raoul asked again "Erik, what is it?"

He stood practically horrified of what he saw. "They're gone." He looked up at Raoul "They've taken her to Persia."

* * *

_**Two months later …**_

Eliza was tied back up and dragged to the palace after they arrived. They walked through the palace until they reached the throne room. Jason looked to one of the servants "Go summon the prince!" He commanded. They waited until he arrived "Kasey," Jason said with a little warning look. She nodded.

"Eliza, you must be careful what you say around here. I suggest that when the prince enters you don't speak. It is doubtful that he will even address you, but if he does choose your words carefully and watch your tone." She explained fearing for her daughter.

When the prince walked in Eliza was in awe by him. He walked with such grace and elegance. His robes looked of a beautiful silk, and were of all sorts of bright blues and gold's. His skin wasn't as dark as everyone else's, but it was a light brown. His hair black was kept just right, and his green eyes shined like nothing she had ever seen. Those green eyes studied her every feature. Every curve he wanted to memorize and he just stared at her intensely for a brief moment, then looked to Jason. "What is the meaning of this? You know bribes didn't work on my father and they sure as hell won't work on me Jason!" He said. His voice was so amazing. It was deep and in a way sweet; to Eliza it was honey and she begged someone to argue so she could hear him again.

"This is my daughter sir." Kasey said.

Kasey went to explain more but the prince held up his hand silencing her. Eliza didn't dare look away from him. Entranced by him his stare never left her yellow eyes. He snapped his fingers. "Untie her." He said softly. Jason hesitated and the prince jerked his head to Jason. "I said untie her!" Jason jumped a little then pulled out his knife and cut her free. "Now move away from her. Both of you." Kasey unwillingly backed away. The prince descended the small set of stairs that lead to the throne and walked to Eliza. "What is your name?" He asked gently as he came face to face with her.

Eliza hesitated searching his eyes and for some reason she trusted him. Kasey moved forward and the prince saw the movement. "I asked her! Not you, you little rat! Now step away!" Kasey did as told. He looked back to Eliza. "Now where were we, ah yes, your name. Now what is it?"

"Only if I can know yours." She said.

Kasey and Jason feared what would happen, but they didn't expect to see what they saw. He smiled and chuckled a little. "Perhaps if we are ever left alone, then you will know."

"Is that a promise?"

He kept his charming little smile. "A prince always keeps his word."

"Eliza. Eliza Destler." She finally said.

"Eliza." He repeated and a small shiver went down her spine as she heard her name in his voice. "Such a fitting name. It's so, exotic." He looked her over one more time then turned his back to her walking away. He snapped his fingers "Take her to my chambers." He commanded.

"No!" Kasey screamed.

The prince turned around "Restrain them!" He ordered as guards surrounded Kasey and Jason.

"We had a deal!" Kasey yelled.

"The deal was I get Erik! If your daughter is the key, then the key will stay with me!" He yelled. He looked to the servants "Take her to my chambers I will be there shortly. I must inform my father." He looked at the couple "As for them, back to the cells." He commanded.

Eliza went with the servants listening to the screams of her mother as she called after her. For a brief moment Eliza pitied her, but it was only a moment then she reminded herself of the things she had done. Eliza was nothing but a pawn in this game and she knew her mother cared nothing of her. She knew once her mother was free she would be left again so Kasey could have her life with her lover.

* * *

"Father where are we going?" Gustave asked as they traveled the long winding Persian rode.

"To a friend. Someone I can trust." Erik replied. It wasn't long until a house came into view. They kept walking until they were approached by a servant.

"State your business!" He demanded.

"My business is with your employer now let us pass!" Erik said.

"If the Shah has sent you I have orders not to let you enter!" He said.

Erik grew annoyed and was ready to hurt the boy until he heard a very familiar voice. "It alright David. These are our guests."

"About damn time you showed up Nadir!" Erik shouted playfully as his friend smiled and walked to them.

"Come, it's not very safe for any of you out here. Let's get inside." Nadir said and Erik nodded letting Nadir leading them to his home. Once they were all in Nadir instructed one of the maids to take their bags. He offered them all seats and all but Erik took one. "Gustave, my how you have grown." He said with a chuckle. "The last I saw you, you were perhaps seven." Gustave laughed a little, then Nadir looked to Erik and he sighed. "I know why you are all here my friend."

"Then where are they?" Erik asked.

"The palace. The Shah is on his death bed, and has instructed his son to do whatever it takes to get you back before he dies. I have heard that Eliza is being held by the prince until you arrive. As for Kasey and Jason, they are in the cells until you come and then they will be set free." Nadir explained. "Believe me my friend, Kasey and Jason both wanted to avoid all of this, but to gain their freedom this is what they believe must be done."

Erik sighed and shook his head. "Is there any way we could get in?" Erik asked.

Nadir thought for a moment. "Raoul and Gustave, maybe, but you, no. They will recognize you in a heartbeat. I think our best chance is sending in Gustave and having him pose as a servant."

"No. I will not allow it." Erik said.

"Father," Gustave went to argue.

"No Gustave. I promised your mother that you would return safely. There is no telling what Kasey has told them. For all we know they could know about each one of you kids and are ready to kill any of you." Gustave stared at his father. "I will not risk you Gustave."

Gustave stood up "You may not be willing to risk me but I am. I promised Eliza that I would always be there for her, and that includes now. I will do whatever I have to, to get her back." He said his eyes filled with determination and Erik knew then that there was no changing his son's mind.


	6. 6 At First Sight

_**What? Two updates in one day? What can I say I'm snowed in and have nothing else to do but edit and post this awesome story!**_

* * *

Eliza waited for what seemed like hours in the prince's chambers. As she sat on the bed she used her time to think of her family, and she couldn't help but tears up in fear she would never see them again. There was truly no telling what this prince would do to her, but she trusted him. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes but whatever it was it allowed her to trust him. Her head shot up as she heard the door open and she found him standing there studying her once again. He slowly shut the door, then looked to a servant in the corner. "Fetch her a new dress." He commanded and with a bow the servant left to get the dress. He looked back to Eliza. "If you are to be with me, you must have the finest." He said. He furrowed his brow when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Tell me, why do you cry?"

Eliza hesitated "My family, I miss them." She said. The prince wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just nodded his understanding. Eliza calmed herself and smiled. "So, I believe you promised me a name once we were alone."

He smiled and came to her looking her in the eyes. "Evan." He said taking her hand "Just Evan." He said kissing her hand his eyes never leaving hers, and Eliza felt faint. The feelings she felt just by his touch alone were indescribable.

"Well, just Evan, what do you intend to do with me?" She asked.

"You will be treated as my special guest. I don't know what Kasey or Jason told you, but I assure you, I am not my father." He said.

"A prince with a heart? Well, I thought it was only in fairytales. I guess I was wrong." She said making him laugh.

"What I have had your mother,"

"Please don't call her that." Eliza interrupted. "She hasn't been my mother since I was four. As far as I'm concerned you can go ahead and kill her. It would save as lot of time for my father and I."

Evan looked at her strangely "And what exactly did she do to cause such hate?"

"She left me. She broke my father's heart. I didn't have a mother for almost six years because of her. Because of her logic. She is dead to me."

"How anyone could ever abandon you, I will never understand." He said with a sincere understanding look. He noticed the look of curiosity and chuckled. "Let's just say I know the feeling." He explained. "Now, what I had the bitch do," She laughed. "It was not really me. My father had caught word of you and demanded that you be brought here in hopes that your father would soon follow. But I know he will."

"Why are you so sure?" She asked.

"Because you are nothing like the bitch." She laughed again.

Just then Evan put back on his princely face as the servant came in with a new dress for Eliza. It was a beautiful blue dress with red designs. Even the moments here father had let her perform on stage she had never worn anything this beautiful, she wasn't even sure if Christine had. "As I said." Evan spoke. "You shall have the finest as my guest." Eliza almost blushed. He gently took the dress and snapped his fingers "Leave us." He said to the servant. After she was gone Evan looked to Eliza and presented the dress. "There is spare room through that door. I assume you would want your privacy." He said handing her the dress and motioning to the door.

Eliza slowly got up and walked into the room shutting the door and changing. She found a mirror in the corner of the room and looked herself over. She had always believed she wasn't outstandingly beautiful, but she could hardly recognize herself that's how wonderful she felt. Eliza looked to a dressing table next to the mirror and picked up a brush and found a gold ribbon. She gently brushed out all the knots then tied the red strands up with the ribbon. She looked back around the room and found a balcony. She walked out onto it and gasped at the view she had of an amazing garden. Eliza smiled at the sight, and didn't hear Evan come in.

He stood at the balcony doors watching her. He smiled at her. Evan had never seen anything as beautiful as her. "What do you think?" He asked startling her.

After she quickly turned to him she laughed and turned back to the gardens. "It's beautiful. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"I can take you out there, and show you everything if you want." He offered.

She looked at him and smiled wide. "Would you really?" She asked excited. He chuckled and offered her his arm. "So should I bow like I'm royalty?" she said with a laugh.

"No, you really don't have to treat me any different Eliza." He said.

"And yet you treat me as if I am a visiting Princess."

"Well someone has to. Why not a Prince who can afford to do so?" He said making her laugh.

"That's a very good point sir."

He took her hand in his. "I told you, Evan."

"Then, that's a very good point, Evan." She whispered.

He smiled "Well, I suggest we get out there before sun set."

"Why?"

"Because sun set is when the magic happens." He said leaving her to wonder.

* * *

Eliza was in awe at the beauty of everything. She loved the fountain the most it was so simple but it was elegant. "Your father designed it you know." Evan said.

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow.

Evan chuckled "Really. He also designed the palace. Known as his second to last masterpiece."

"Second to lasts?" She asked.

"His final was the Paris Opera."

She smiled and looked it over again. "My father has always had quite the eye for beauty."

"And a knack for making it too apparently." Even said staring at her. Eliza was thanking God that he couldn't see her face because she knew it was probably as red as her hair. He slowly walked up behind her and took her hand. "The best view is this way." He said leading her down a path. "So your life, back in America, what's it like?"

She shrugged. "Typical theater life I guess you could say. You probably already know that my father's own one an Coney Island. I spend most of my time there and in my art room."

"An artist?" He asked surprised.

She giggled. "Yes. Kasey got me interested when I was little. The house we live in; my father built it after he and Kasey married he made her an art room. Once she left it became mine." Eliza explained.

"And your family? I figured your father would have remarried, was I right?" Evan asked.

"You are. His first love. Apparently before Kasey they were together and she had a son. My father didn't know about it until eight years ago when they were reunited. But I do believe that's a story for another day." Evan laughed.

"I suppose your father's life is less important, and it's probably better I don't know. Because if I do know my father will be asking a thousand and three questions." He said with a laugh making her laugh. "So, I think I should just stick to the topic of you." He said stopping in front of a bench on a balcony. "Besides." He turned to her. "I really like that topic." That time there was no hiding her blush. He smiled then looked out and said. "Alright, close your eyes."

"What?" She asked.

"Just trust me. Close your eyes." She nodded and did as told. He gently grabbed her and turned her waiting for the right moment. He waited for the sun to be in the perfect position. He smiled and whispered "Alright, open." She slowly opened then gasped.

"Oh my God." A smile crept onto her face.

"I told you this is when the magic happens." He whispered.

"And you were right." She whispered back. "Wow, Jordan would love this." She said out loud.

Evan furrowed his brow "Jordan?" He asked. Eliza realized her slip up and her smile disappeared. "Who is that? Boyfriend?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. My little cousin. He's four, and he loves the outdoors. He loves anything like this. He loves, beauty. Our parents are always busy so he kind of just took to me. I guess I'm just like a big sister."

Evan just stared at her. She was unbelievable. She was beautiful, and so loving. Eliza. He wanted to know her as long as lived. And even though he had only known her for a few hours he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her. But above all he wanted to love her. But he knew that was crazy. Evan knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. If his father found out he knew he was a dead man. They stood there for awhile until the stars started to come out, then Evan turned to her. "They look better from your room." He said. She laughed and let him take her hand. Half way to the room Evan almost stopped in fear. It was him. The only one that didn't fear the man he stared at was his father.

Of course after Erik the Shah needed a new assassin and this one was the worst of them all. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He was vile and ruthless. As Evan tried to get passed him without notice he called to him. "Evening young Prince!" He said with his sickening evil smile. Evan tugged Eliza behind him and she hid herself from this man she knew better than to even consider trusting. "And who might this be?" his back eyes filled with desire.

"A friend whom you are not to come near Assassin." Evan stated strongly.

"A friend?" He replied with a laugh. "Well some friends are meant to be shared."

"If you want that kind of friend I suggest you visit the Harem in the mean time get out of my way." The Assassin glared at him and caught Eliza's fearful gaze.

He scoffed and stepped aside. "After you, dearest Prince." He growled.

Evan moved Eliza to his side and put a protective arm around her waist, then walked away to the room. "Who was he?" Eliza asked as Evan shut the door.

"That was Detric my father's assassin." Evan replied. He looked at Eliza and knew she was afraid. He sighed and walked up to her putting a hand on each arm. "As long as you are with me he will not hurt you." He promised.

Eliza smiled at his words. "I think I will go to bed now." She said. Evan nodded.

"There is a bathroom in your room that you may use. I will have a servant fetch you a night dress." She nodded and thanked him.

Evan walked her to her bedroom and she turned to him. What poses Eliza to do what she did not even she knows. She quickly pecked his lips and said "Goodnight." Then she turned into the room and shut the door leaving him standing there wondering what had just happened.

After she shut the door she just leaned on it for a minute. She wasn't even sure what just happened. Her hand slowly went to her lips. Her first kiss. She had to admit it was awkward, but she wanted to do it again. She had only known him for a few hours and yet she felt herself falling in love with him. But what was love? She was only seventeen. This was the most of the world she had ever seen. Eliza had never even dared imagine a life outside of the Coney Island docks. She had never thought of a life without her family. She had never thought of anything like this. But now her head was spinning with thoughts of her future. Thoughts with the prince and thoughts without. In the moment she knew her life had begun. It was odd circumstances yes, but she knew then that there was so much out there. Gustave had already seen the world with Christine. Her father had been everywhere long before Eliza was even a thought. Eliza knew right then what she wanted, and with the determination passed down to her by her father and taught to her by Christine, Eliza wouldn't stop until she had it.


	7. 7 Can I Ask You Something

_**SOOOO I must give cred to my partner in crime "Daae Chagny" for help on this chap ... Now warning this story is still rated M for reasons ... Ok read on my lovelies!**_

* * *

Eliza woke the next morning to the sound of a woman talking with Evan. A beautiful blue silk robe laid on the end of the bed for her. She put it on and went to the door listening; not knowing if it was safe to come out. "And exactly what the hell are we going to tell your father?!" The woman yelled. "Evan you need to think these things through!"

"And I told you I would handle it Catherine!" He yelled back. There was nothing but silence for a moment. "I can handle my father." Evan said sternly but calmly. "I have done it before and I can do so again."

"And have you forgotten where that landed you?" she said. Eliza heard Evan sigh. "Look believe it or not I care about you Evan, and I don't want to see you end up like your mother. You know all too well what your father is capable of. Once he has this girl's father, you know what he will want done with her."

"I won't let that happen." He said firm and strong. Eliza blushed from behind the door.

"If your father asks what am I to tell him?"

"He doesn't know her name so you are to tell him that Kasey's daughter is in the cells. Father can't get down there to check. You are to say that Eliza is a friend from England. If he has more questions tell him you don't know and to ask me." Another pause "Are we understood?"

"Yes." She said then Eliza heard the door open and shut.

She slowly opened the door. Peeking out and seeing Evan standing over his desk Eliza knew this was as safe as it was going to get. She stood where she was for a moment just staring at him. Eliza had no clue why he was so fascinating to her, but he was. She recalled the kiss last night and in her mind she went over to him and kissed him like Christine did her father when he has been away for a while. Then he turned around and the fantasy was over. He smiled "I guess you heard that?" She nodded. "My father will not harm you as long as you are with me." He said quickly reassuring her.

She nodded again. "I know. Um, who was that?"

"My step mother." He replied simply. He cleared his throat "Are you hungry?" Eliza nodded, then he walked to her and took her hand. "Then follow me." He led her into another room joined with his bedroom. This room was obviously the dining room but it was very small. All it had was a table made for two and in the corners of the room were a few boxes and painting set aside. Eliza looked to him. "I don't entertain." He said his tone making her giggle. He motioned to a seat for her to sit then nodded to a servant who began to sever them. It was nothing fancy which in a way surprised her. It was mainly pastries like what she would normally eat when she was home.

They sat and they ate in silence for awhile then Eliza looked at him. "Evan, may I ask you something?" She asked.

He looked back. "Of course."

"Could I see the city?" She asked in a rushed way.

He sat back in his chair and looked at her puzzled. "Why would you want to see the city?" He asked.

She shrugged. "My father kept journals and designs, pictures of here. My step brother and I, Gustave, we would find all of them in the attic and would read them together. We used to ask our father about all of it, sometimes he would share sometimes he wouldn't. This was always so amazing when I was younger. I want to know it as my father did." Evan smiled and nodded.

He let out a little laugh. "Alright. I will show you."

* * *

Gustave and Raoul were dropped off at the edge of the city by Nadir's servant. They all thought it best that Erik stay behind and wait. Raoul went to a hotel and got a room while Gustave set off to find Eliza and this prince, but that didn't take long. Gustave walked into the market and saw the prince getting out of the carriage. He almost looked away thinking the one to come out would be some random girl, but instead it was Eliza. Gustave quickly hid himself in the crowd and moved as close as he could without them spotting him. "What do you think?" Evan asked.

She looked at him with shining yellow eyes and smiled "It's amazing." She looked around. "It's like I've looked at my father's pictures so much it's hard to believe it's real."

"Like stepping in a storybook." He said.

Eliza nodded "Exactly." She let out a happy sigh and looked at him. "So, what shall we do first?" She asked.

"I suggest that we get you some dresses of your own," He said laughing. "That way my step mother isn't complaining."

Eliza laughed. "Alright, lead the way." He held out his arm and she took it. As they passed Evan waved the driver off and signaled for his two guards to keep distance. Gustave followed as closely as he could wondering about this prince the entire time. When Eliza and Evan entered the shop the two ladies working there gasped and bowed before him.

The older keeping her eyes down said. "We didn't expect you for another week majesty. The Queen's order is not yet done Sir."

Evan looked to the ladies "I am not here for my step mother's order. I am here so my guest may have a fitting wardrobe." The two women looked to Eliza. The younger one looked as if she had seen a ghost when she looked at Eliza, then she smiled.

She curtsied and said. "I believe I have just the dresses, if I may ma'am." Eliza looked to Evan then to the lady and nodded with a shy smile. The woman motioned for her to come forward and took her to a back room. Evan followed and was asked to wait outside a room closed off by a curtain. The woman came out with five different dresses and laid them out. "Which one first ma'am?" Eliza looked at them for a moment and choose the purple dress first. The woman nodded. "I'm Samara by the way." She said. Eliza smiled at her and before she could say anything Samara asked. "Are you his daughter?" Eliza looked at her confused. "The Angle's daughter? There was rumor of him being married once and just recently rumor of a daughter. Are you her?" Eliza hesitated. Samara sighed. "I only ask because you have the same eyes. I knew him once; he saved my life. I never got a chance to say 'thank you'. That's why I asked."

"I am his daughter. I'm Eliza." She said with a smile.

"I know you will see him again and when you do,"

"I'll tell him. I promise." Eliza said. Samara smiled and picked up a green dress.

"I do believe this one would go better with your eyes miss." She said and Eliza smiled.

Evan waited patiently in a chair for Eliza to come out and show him her favorite one. He heard Eliza clear her throat and he looked up and was at a loss for words. "What do you think?" She asked shyly. It was a simple green dress with silver buttons going down the front and silver highlighted the edge of the sleeves. Then little ringlets of silver were at the hem of the dress. Evan was a little more won over at how it complimented her body. The neck line was low enough for him to see the swell of her breasts, then it let the world know every beautiful curve she had to offer. Evan prided himself that when they walked out of this store he knew every man would want her but none could have her because she was his.

"Silence is often a good sign." Samara said with a little giggle.

Evan laughed and said. "In this case, it is." Eliza blushed. "Why don't you wear it out?"

"Really?" Eliza said surprised. Evan nodded and she came up and hugged him. "Thank you." She said. When they finished Evan had bought her three other dresses. They thanked the two ladies and walked out. Arm in arm they walked down the street Eliza in awe at everything and Gustave still following. They talked and they laughed as they walked, then a thought accrued to Eliza. "I noticed the paintings this morning." She began. "I have never seen anything like them before."

Evan laughed and turned a little red. "Well thank you."

Eliza stopped shocked. "You did those?" He sighed and nodded. "They were beautiful."

"It's just something I do in my free time." He said. "It's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" She said as they started to walk again. "Evan, they were wonderful. A prince, who has a heart, spoils me for no reason, mysterious, sweet, and he's an artist. What can't you do?" She asked laughing. They were passing a flower stand and Evan stopped picked up a white rose.

He handed it to her and said "Fly." She giggled and took the rose.

"Thank you." She said red cheeked again.

They started walking again. "Honestly, I'm not free. Not like you think I am. Like you I want to see the world, but after my father passes I can't. I'll have to take the throne."

Eliza was saddened by his look and tone. "Can't you just pass it on to someone else?"

Evan chuckled. "I've tried. But my father has already decided. I can't go back on it. But once I'm in charge a lot of things will change. I don't want my people to fear me. I don't want constant punishment. I want peace. I don't want what my father created. I want change." He said. Eliza smiled at him.

"If anyone can do it, I'm certain you can." She said.

Evan looked up and saw clouds coming in. "We might want to get going." But before they could get far the rain came in and it came down hard. Eliza laughed as they were both getting soaked. They took shelter under the umbrellas outside a diner. They stood there laughing then when they calmed down they were able to hear music coming from inside and Eliza giggled taking his hand.

"Come on." She said tugging him out from under the umbrella.

"We should wait here until it slows down." He said.

"Oh, come on. Dance with me." She said. He looked at her strangely. "You said you have always wanted to be free. Take a chance. Do something crazy, and feel free for once." Evan laughed at her. She held out her other hand. "Come on." He took a firm hold and she led him out into the middle of the empty street and they danced together. They laughed tripping over each other jumping around in the puddles and twirling around each other. It was a moment that they wanted to last forever, but they both knew it was getting late and the rain would soon turn into a storm so they walked back to the palace together. Evan led her through the gardens but stopped just before they were inside. "What is it?" She asked the rain still beating down on them.

"You told me all I had to do to be free for a moment was take a chance and do something crazy right?"

Eliza laughed and nodded. "Yes that what I said."

"Well here's my crazy moment." He said coming closer to her. He gently cupped her face and kissed her. Eliza was in shocked. Evan was kissing her. Why on earth her mind took so long to cope with that she will never know. Gustave stood a way off ready to come up and beat the prince for making a move like that on his sister, but then Eliza kissed him back. She kissed him so hard that he almost fell over not expecting it, but he caught himself bringing his arms around her waist holding her close. Evan pushed her up against the wall of the palace never letting go of her lips. Eliza's hands traveled up cupping the back of his head letting her fingers play with his dark damp hair. To both Evan and Eliza this was the perfect moment. Evan moved his mouth to her cheek and he made his way down to her neck. Eliza gasped loving the feel of his lips and his tongue as he licked the water from her skin. He slowly made his way back up to her lips.

Evan pulled away slowly and they just stared at each other loving how it felt to be held by someone in this way. When Eliza finally found her voice she said. "We should go inside. Before we catch a cold or something." Evan agreed and led her inside then up to her room.

"I'll start a fire." He said feeling chilled from the wet clothes. It wasn't long until the wood in the fireplace burned good and hot. Eliza sat down on the floor next to Evan once he finished messing with the fire. He looked at her and smiled. She could help but blush.

"That was, my first kiss." She admitted.

Evan chuckled "You can't be serious. Surly you have men fighting over you back home." She laughed and shook her head. "I don't believe that." He said.

"Well it's true. No one wants the crazy redhead with an intimidating father." She said.

He took her hand and pet it gently. "Well I do. They don't know what they're missing." He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He asked puzzled.

"Why would a prince want me? A prince isn't supposed to want me. I'm no princess."

"In my eyes you are. And if a prince isn't supposed to want you then I am no prince."

She laughed. "Then what are you?"

"Evan." He said with a shrug. "And if you are no princess, then you are an angel. An angel that I am unworthy of. But God has chosen to bless me with."

Eliza wanted to know so much about Evan. Her father had told her and Gustave stories of what Evan's father was like, so why was he this way? His mother, what was that story? They sat in silence Evan holding her in front of the fire keeping her warm.

"Evan may I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." He replied.

"Your step mother, this morning she had mentioned you mother, what happened?" She asked. Evan grew somber and Eliza felt him stiffen.

"I was six. My father had found a new love and he planned to marry her. My mother was an English woman; my father thought she wasn't worth much since she didn't come from anyone noble. The only reason he kept her around was because of me. My mother threatened to leave and take me with her if he married the girl. He didn't listen; he thought she was bluffing that she wouldn't really do it. One night my mother woke me up and told me we were leaving. We were a few miles outside the city when we were caught. The guards took my mother away and my father took me I never saw her again. I didn't learn until I was thirteen that she was tortured to death." Eliza looked at him for a moment not believing the story. "Since then I have had three different step mothers. My current one, Catherine, was a good friend of my mother's when she lived here. I don't like her all that much because she agreed to marry my father, but I guess these things just happen."

"I'm sorry." She said.

Evan shrugged "It's in the past. No use in dwelling in it." Eliza wasn't sure what to say or do, but she knew what she wanted to do. She gently reached up and stroked the side if his face. Evan smiled and leaned into her touch, then looked at her bright eyes. He chuckled "I believe I have already done my crazy deed for the day." He said playfully.

Eliza smiled and shook her head. "But I on the other hand have a life time full of crazy deeds." Then she kissed him. It didn't take long for it to resume the intensity they had in the gardens. They pulled each other closer and Evan placed her down on the floor letting one of his hands roam her curves. Eliza toyed with his still damp hair and explored his chest with her other hand. Evan broke the kiss as his hand came to the top button of her dress. Apart of him said 'don't do it you have only known her for a day!' but another part told him it was the right thing to do. Everything with Eliza felt so right. He never had to second guess himself.

Evan looked into her eyes and she nodded placing a hand on his giving him the permission a sought. He undid the first button then the second, the third, fourth, fifth, before they knew it all of them were undone and nothing but the sleeveless slip and her underwear were left. With one hand Evan traced her hair line then her jaw and lastly her lips. "What did I ever do to be allowed to have such a beauty in my arms?" Eliza had never seen herself as beautiful. Every now and again she would feel pretty, but beautiful always seemed so far out of reach. Then Evan came into her life and every time he looked at her she felt it. She felt beautiful.

Evan kissed her lips again, then moved down kissing her neck. Eliza closed her eyes lost in the feelings his lips and hands gave her. She slowly began to undress him removing his shirt needing to feel his skin underneath her palms. As soon as her hands met his skin he stiffened a little, and Eliza found out why feeling a scar along his chest. When she traced it, it went up and over his shoulder leading to many more on his back. Some were deep and some stood up. Evan stopped and pulled away. Eliza sat up and touched his arm keeping him with her. "Evan what happened?" She asked worried.

He pulled away and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. "There's a reason I want to protect you from my father, and a reason I'm not so afraid of him." He replied.

"He did that to you?" She asked her blood boiling at the thought.

"Why do you think I act so different around everyone? You are the only one that knows me, Eliza." He said.

She stood up letting her new dress fall off her shoulders and sink to the floor. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Eliza held his hand and kissed it. "It's history." She said. Evan looked at her confused. "You know my father didn't live a good life. He has scares worse than yours. My step mother always says when he complains about them that they are just his past. She says that it shows where he came from, and how hard he worked it get what he has today." Evan looked at her with wonder in his eyes. "One day you'll look at them and remember all of it, but then you'll think of the amazing life you have at that moment. Then you won't mind so much." He couldn't help but smile.

He stroked a red strand of hair out of her face and said, "Again, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I find myself asking the same question." He kissed her again, but this time with more passion. Eliza let one arm go around his neck as the other explored his chest. "I've never done this before." She admitted in a whisper.

"I haven't either." he replied in the same hushed tone. "We could always find out together." He said playfully.

She smiled. "It's the ultimate crazy deed."

"So it would seem." Evan kissed her then they climbed up onto the bed.

* * *

When it was over they lay there listening to the storm outside cuddling underneath the blankets kissing and caressing. "Evan,"

"Yes Eliza." He replied petting her hair.

"What do you intend to do with my father?" She asked.

Evan sighed. "We all know my father doesn't have much longer. I hope that Erik takes his time and will arrive just before father passes. I'll have him brought down to the cells and once father is dead and I have taken the crown I will release him."

"Evan,"

He smiled at her. "Yes darling."

"How do you know if you're in love?" She asked as her bright yellow eyes pleaded.

"I honestly don't know. I've never been in love before."

"What do you think it's like?"

"A lot like this." He said making her smile. They kissed again, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ooooo Erik's gonna hit the roof! lol Reviews are the best! Until next time lovelies!


	8. 8 The Cover Up

The next morning Eliza woke in Evan's arms. The storm had long past and the sun shined through the balcony doors. She smiled when she looked over his sleeping form. Not wanting to leave his protective arms Eliza laid back on his chest and lazily traced his long scar. She heard him chuckled. "That tickles." He mumbled still not awake.

Eliza smiled and propped herself up enough to kiss him. "Good morning." She said.

Evan finally opened his eyes. "It is now." He kissed her then grabbed her waist rolling her over on her back quickly tackling her. She squealed and laughed. "The best morning I've had in a long time." He said laughing with her. He sealed their lips together and let things heat up again. Then a knock on the door came and Evan groaned. "Damn." He cursed and she giggled. He climbed off Eliza and covered her. "What?!" Evan called after a second knock.

"Permission to enter sir?" A man's voice replied.

"Granted." Evan called.

As a guard entered the room he was shocked to see Eliza in that kind of state, but snapped himself out of it as fast as he could. "I'm here to inform you that we captured an intruder late last night sir."

"Intruder?" Evan asked.

"Yes sir. He was in the gardens last night. Some of the men took him down to the cells and he refused to talk. I was told to inform you sir." Evan nodded and looked to Eliza. Evan though she looked calm he knew that she feared who it was.

"Allow me to dress first. You are to bring him to the throne room." The guard nodded. "Dismissed." With that the guard bowed and left the room.

"Evan what if it's my father?" Eliza asked worried.

"I doubt it is, but if that is the case then we will explain to him everything." Eliza was still so worried. Evan smiled and petted her head. "Hey, it's going to be alright." She gave him a small smile and kissed him.

* * *

Evan and Eliza entered the throne room and the head guard informed them that the prisoner was just outside. "Bring him in." Evan said firmly. He turned to Eliza and whispered for her to stay behind him. Then she saw him and gasped. It was Gustave. Evan heard her gasp and looked to her. Eliza wasn't able to take her eyes off of her brother. He had taken quite the beating. Gustave was bloodied and bruised. He kept his head low and as they reached the front step leading up to the throne Gustave was thrown to the ground with a yelp of pain.

He slowly looked up at the prince then saw his sister. "Eliza!" He tried to get up and go to her but the guards held him back, but he still fought them. While one held him the other hit him hard in the stomach. And Evan looked to Eliza and saw her tears as she turned away not able to bear the sight of her brother's pain.

"Enough!" Evan's voice boomed. "Leave us." He commanded.

"But sir," The head guard began.

"Are you dare questioning me?!" He yelled. "I may not be Shah yet but I still have the power to remove you from the palace and place you in any torture chamber I see fit!" Evan said sending fear through every guard there. "Now I believe I told all of you to leave."

With fear in their eyes and hastened steps they left. As soon as the doors shut Eliza ran to her brother. "Gustave!" She knelt next to him and hugged him close. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"Well it's good to see you too." Gustave said.

"Beatings can't take away your sense of humor at least." She said smiling. "Father? Is he here?" She asked. Gustave grew very serious and glanced at Evan. "It's alright Gustave." She said.

He looked to his sister. "Eliza,"

"I trust him. Evan wants to help. If you trust me Gustave, you will trust him."

Gustave sighed, "Father's not going to like this." He said.

"So he is here?" Eliza asked.

Gustave nodded carful of his words. "He is, but not in the palace. He is nowhere near here. The plan was to wait for word from Raoul and I."

"Raoul is here too?" She asked. Then Gustave nodded and she looked to Evan. "Our uncle." Evan nodded.

"I remember you mentioning him." Evan replied.

Gustave looked up at Evan. "So what now? You going to throw me back? Or is it a famous torture chamber for me?"

Evan thought for a moment, then he turned to the throne revealing a little hidden door and he pulled out a knife. He turned to Gustave and Eliza and walked down to them. Evan and Gustave locked eyes and neither pulled away for a long while. Then Evan gave the knife to Eliza. "Cut him loose." He said. "I'll handle the rest." Gustave looked at him in shock. Eliza cut the rope around his wrists and looked to Evan. "Give it to Gustave then, follow my lead." Evan said. They all walked to the doors where the guards waited just outside. "Eliza stay behind your brother. Gustave keep the knife low. Trust me." Evan opened the doors and the guards stared.

"Now," Evan began. "I'm going to say this once and only once!" He yelled. "This man," He said gesturing to Gustave. "Is a man I hired for my guest's protection. Because of you anything could have happened! If I ever hear of something even remotely close to this happening again there will be consequences for every one of you in front of me!" Evan yelled. "This man is not to be touched! Have I made myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." They all said. Then Evan, Eliza and Gustave took their leave.

"And here I was thinking you were in danger." Gustave whispered making Eliza giggle.

They all walked into Evan's chambers and Gustave was still very cautious about Evan's every move. Evan looked to Gustave and said, "Follow me." He led Gustave through the dining room and into a small bedroom. "An old servant had this room. She had to leave to take care of family. No one lives in here anymore."

"So am I to be kept here then?" Gustave asked rather annoyed.

"I'm afraid that is the safest. I may be acting Shah, but my father still has his eyes and ears everywhere. If I allow you to come and go, especially after that show with the guards, my father will become suspicious." Evan explained. "I have been keeping Eliza secret; telling him that she is a visiting friend from England." Gustave was still unsure but every time he looked to Eliza he knew that she truly trusted him, and if Eliza could trust him, then Gustave would give him a chance. Evan walked over to a closet. "Since the servant left I normally use this room for storage so this closet has clothes you can change into. I can have a maid come in and clean you up, or I can have her bring you the things for you to clean yourself; it's up to you."

"I'm perfectly fine doing it myself thank you." Gustave replied.

Evan nodded "Alright I will leave you to it then." Evan and Eliza walked out and back into Evan's room. Eliza started giggling at Evan's face. "I get the feeling that he really does not like me." He said laughing. "Is he always like that?"

Eliza laughed putting her arms around his neck. "He's my brother; of course he's going to act like that around you. I guess you could say, he's training you for my father."

"Alright now I'm really scared, and I wasn't before." Eliza laughed and kissed him.

"My father will love you, and once Gustave gets to know you he will adore you." Evan laughed. "Or at least I know Christine will adore you. Don't worry about it. Like you have told me; everything will be alright." Evan smiled and she kissed him again. Eliza giggled as he kissed her neck. "Evan, Gustave could be out any minute." She said.

Evan laughed. "Well I could always be the evil prince he thinks I am and lock him in his room." Eliza laughed and swatted his arm.

"You're horrible." She joked.

Evan shrugged. "What can I say?" They laughed then just before they kissed again Gustave walked in cleaned up.

Gustave set the knife on a nightstand. "I suppose you aren't wanting me to keep it?" Eliza shot him a look when Evan wasn't looking. It was the look that said 'please just shut up and mind your manners.'

"Actually," Evan began. "I need you to keep it so this doesn't happen again. The knife is normally entrusted to a new captain of the guards for a short time showing his new status, but it can also be given to a personal guard. I have no guards protecting me all the time, but you will be protecting your sister. If anyone gives you any trouble and I'm not there flash the knife at them and trust me, they will run in fear." Evan said with a little laugh.

Gustave found himself chuckling, and took the knife then looked to his sister. "You know if our father finds out about this, you're history."

Evan sighed and nodded, "I know. And I'm willing to face whatever you Destler men have in store for me."

Gustave came up close to him and laughed. "It's not just Destler men you have to worry about. It's us, and the De Chaney's."

"I thought there was only one?" Evan thought.

Gustave laughed again. "Not if you count Meg." Then he just walked the other way.

Evan looked at Eliza. "Is he serious?" Eliza made a face.

"Meg is really scary at times." She shook her head in thought. "You did not want to be around her when she was pregnant." Then Evan began to worry a little bit, and Eliza laughed.

Just then there was a knock on the door, then a servant boy entered. He looked at Evan and bowed. "What is it now?" Evan said.

"The Shah has requested a word with you in his chambers Prince Evan." The boy replied.

Evan nodded. "Alright I will be there in a moment. You are dismissed." The boy left then Evan turned to Eliza and Gustave. Eliza looked so worried. "Don't worry." He said coming to her. "Everything will be fine. My father doesn't know I swear." Eliza nodded and he kissed her head. "I will return shortly." Then he left.

Eliza stood there for a minute just staring at the door. She knew that if Evan's father found out that she and Gustave weren't the only ones in trouble. Eliza knew that Evan would be punished too. "Eliza," Gustave said getting her attention. She turned to him "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Eliza sighed "Do you want the full story or the brief summary?" She asked.

* * *

Evan took a deep breath and walked into his father's chambers. He shut the door behind him and saw his father speaking with Catherine. Evan came closer to the bed where they sat talking he bowed respectfully "Father, you wanted to see me."

"Yes I did." The Shah replied. He looked to Catherine "Leave us for a moment." She nodded and shot Evan a quick look. Once Catherine was gone only then did the Shah address his son. "Have we heard anything new on Erik yet?" he asked.

"No sir." Evan replied.

"And his daughter?"

"She won't talk sir. I have tried everything. Even threatened to put her into the torture chamber, but she still won't talk." Evan explained.

"And the incident with the guards this morning? Yes, I heard. What was that about?" Asked the Shah.

"The guards had arrested someone I had hired for my guest's safety." Evan answered.

"And this guest, Eliza, I believe Catherine called her, how do you know her?" He asked.

"From the time I spent over in England for my schooling father." The Shah nodded.

"Interesting that she comes just before you turn nineteen and take the crown."

Evan looked at his father and thought for a moment then laughed. "Don't read too much into it father. At least not for now." Evan joked. His father began to laugh then started coughing. Evan offered help but the Shah denied it. Once his father calmed down he asked "Is there anything else father?"

"No, not now. Leave me so I may rest."

"Yes sir." Evan said bowing then left quickly. The entire way back to his chambers he thought. He was turning nineteen in a few days, and he had to choose a wife. Evan's father told him that having a wife was optional but it would look much better to the people if he had a wife when he took the crown. Everything was happening so fast that Evan couldn't really think straight. There was so much that Evan needed to explain to Eliza, but he feared how she would react.


	9. 9 I Need Answers

_**Three weeks later ….. **_

Raoul sat with Nadir in his hotel room while Erik paced back and forth trying to keep his temper. "You're sure you have no idea where he is?" Nadir asked.

Raoul sighed. "He promised to get word to me every other day." Raoul said. "I knew I should have gone with him."

Nadir looked to Erik. "What now?"

Erik stopped and looked at them. "Now, I go and get my children back." He said annoyed. Erik started to the door when Nadir jumped up.

"Erik wait! How do we not know if Gustave has her already?" Erik paused and looked at him. Nadir turned and pulled out a paper handing it to Erik. "Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to get her out." Erik looked at the paper that announced a ball held in the prince's honor celebrating his nineteenth birthday.

Erik stared at the paper for a moment then looked up "I have an idea."

* * *

Gustave let out a little laugh and then looked back at Evan. "Wait you're serious?" Evan nodded. "Have you lost your mind?" Gustave asked growing a little more serious.

"Maybe I have." Evan said. "Is it such a crazy idea?"

"Have you met my sister? She's a handful. If you marry her that's going to be a lot to handle." Gustave said. "Not to mention how our father will take it."

"Let me worry about that one." Evan said.

Gustave laughed. "Oh, trust me when I say; my father is someone you do not want to face alone."

"Once my father passes everything will change. I can make this place better. A place Eliza would be proud to live in." Evan said trying to convince Gustave how serious he was about proving himself to Erik.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get my father on board. I'm sorry Evan, but all this is crazy." Gustave said.

Evan sighed looking down at a wedding band that once belonged to his mother. "Maybe I should just think of Eliza for now. I can worry about your father later I suppose."

Gustave shrugged then looked at the dining room door and saw Eliza enter. She looked deep in thought and rather upset. "Are you alright Eliza?" Evan asked slipping the ring in his pocket.

"Evan, I want to see Kasey." She said.

Both Gustave and Evan jumped to their feet and Gustave came up to her. "Have you lost your blasted mind?!" Gustave yelled rather than asked. "Why on earth do you want to see her?" Gustave asked irritated at the thought of the woman.

"Gustave like it or not she is still my mother." Eliza said.

"Yes a mother that walked out on you." Gustave argued.

Eliza sighed. "There is much I want to know, Gustave. Things that only she can answer. I need to do this Gustave." She looked to Evan. "Please. I won't be long I swear. And if it would make the two of you feel better you can come with me, but you have to promise to wait outside the door."

Evan sighed and Gustave looked at him. "Evan you can't agree to this!" Gustave insisted.

"She needs answers Gustave." Evan replied. "Who are we to deny her them? You have had your mother all your life Gustave. I only had mine part of my life, and the things I want to know I can't ever ask. If this is what she needs I won't stand in her way." Evan said.

After that Gustave understood, he still didn't like it, but he understood. With a heavy sigh he said. "Fine." He looked to Eliza. "In and out, and you better believe I'm not leaving that door." Eliza gave a small smile and hugged him.

"Thank you." Gustave kissed her head.

"You are so very lucky I love you." Gustave said and Eliza giggled.

* * *

The three of them walked down to the cells it was dark and smelt horrid. For a moment Eliza was scared and wanted to turn back, but then Evan held her hand giving her the strength to carry on. They arrived and Evan dismissed the guard unlocking the door and leading Eliza to her mother's cell. Eliza stood there with Evan and Gustave for a moment looking into the cell. Kasey looked over and jumped up going to the bars "Eliza! Thank God you're alright!"

Evan stepped in front of Eliza pushing her back. Eliza placed a hand on his arm "Evan, you know why I'm here. Please." She said.

He eyed Kasey then looked to Eliza and her pleading eyes. "I can't deny those eyes." She smiled and he kissed her head. "Gustave and I will be just outside." Eliza nodded and Evan walked away.

"In and out." Gustave said then followed Evan.

Once she heard the heavy door shut Eliza turned to Kasey. She looked around Kasey's cell and saw Jason in the back corner holding a young girl about four. Kasey turned and looked. "Who is she?" Eliza asked.

"Must you ask?" Kasey said not wanting to say it. Eliza nodded and Kasey sighed. "Lila. Our daughter." Eliza didn't know what to say; she just stared at the little girl. She had her mother's eyes and light brown skin like Evan's. Her hair was a very dark red, but above all Eliza found her little step sister very beautiful. "She was a surprise." Kasey said. "Eliza what I have done to you I would gladly stay here and rot for it. But Lila doesn't need this punishment. She is the reason I want my freedom. I hoped you would come with us."

"Why would I?" Eliza posed. "Maybe you shouldn't be looking to redeem yourself with me. I have made up my mind about you. I suggest you don't make the same mistake with her." Eliza said.

Kasey nodded. "Why are you here Eliza?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"I need to know." She replied.

"Know what?" Kasey asked.

"You saw the world Kasey. You saw it without me. You left me behind. Why?" Kasey was silent. "I have waited years for these answers and now you're just going to deny them to me!" Eliza screamed.

"I already told you." She said weakly near tears.

"You told me why you went to Paris." Eliza said. "You knew where Christine was. I know better than to believe that you traveled the worlds looking for her."

"I just couldn't do it." Kasey said. "After I saw her; I just couldn't go back. I was there for weeks, maybe even a month, and I watched them. I saw the chance that the boy was your father's. I saw her and her husband fight. I saw her perform. I saw why your father fell in love with her. I saw why he still loved her. I couldn't go back after seeing it. I couldn't take looking at your father knowing what I knew. I wanted to come back for you Eliza I did. That's why I traveled. I went from place to place and I tried to find us somewhere. I tried to find us a life Eliza, but then the guards found me a year after I left. I thought of you every day Eliza."

"Do you think this changes anything?" Eliza asked. "I was four, Kasey. I needed you. I waited months up in that damn attic for you! You were my mother. You had a reason to stay. But now look where you are. Behind bars with a lover and a bastard child." Kasey let tears flow down her face. "Since she is only a child, maybe I can do something for her." Kasey's eyes grew at the thought of her child being taken from her.

"You wouldn't." Kasey whispered.

"I grew up without you." Eliza said. "What makes her so different mother?" Eliza spat walking off. Eliza walked out and met Gustave and Evan.

They just stared at her for a moment. "Is everything alright?" Evan asked.

Eliza felt tears well up in her eyes as memories came back she looked up at Gustave and went into his arms then began to cry. Gustave put his arms around her and shushed her. "It's alright." He whispered. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

_**Hee Hee if only you all knew the drama bomb about to go off hahaha... Thanks everyone for your reviews keep em up they inspire me! Until next time my lovelies!**_


	10. 10 One Hell Of A Party

_**May be adding and changing some things later, but I don't know yet. Anyway... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Gustave waited outside Evan's chambers in a suit, and Evan paced back and forth in his room somewhat nervous. He mumbled phrases to himself practicing what he would say when his big moment came tonight. "Evan," Eliza's voice called. He spun around and his eyes went wide at the sight of her. "What do you think?" She said coming out in her ball gown.

The dress was perfect, and she looked perfect in it. A beautiful light green color that clung to her waist then flared out at her hips. Layered sparkled ruffles went on down to her feet. Then there was her hair. She had it half pulled back and it was a perfect way to show off her little curls. Her fair skin looked amazing in the dress color. No straps were on the dress so it bared her shoulder's and gave a peek at her breasts it was Eliza's way of torturing Evan. She gave that away by her wicked smile. Evan shook his head and went to her. She giggled as he took her in his arms. "I think that if it wasn't for the fact your brother was just outside I would skip the party and take you to bed." He whispered with his eyes filled with desire.

Eliza giggled again. "I was hoping you would say that." Evan closed the distance between their lips and held her tighter. Eliza pushed away and whispered. "I believe you have princely duties to see to."

Evan sighed. "One of these days I will be able to blow off my royal duties and there won't be a thing you can do about it." He said then kissed her again and smiled. "Alright let's go."

Once they opened the door Gustave met them and looked at his sister. "If father could see you now he would shoot you for wearing that, then shoot me for letting you." They laughed and he took her hand kissing it. "You look amazing my little red." She smiled even wider.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we?" she asked holding out both hands. They laughed and Eliza lopped her arm around Evan's then the other around Gustave's and they were off.

* * *

Evan gave a short speech thanking everyone for coming and asking that they enjoy themselves. Never knowing of the threat in the shadows Erik watched very closely seeing him go to a young girl. It took him a moment but he figured out that young girl was Eliza. His little girl had truly grown up, then he spotted Gustave coming up to them. Evan whispered something to Eliza; she smiled with a little blush and she nodded, then he walked out to the gardens.

"What was that?" Gustave asked; the blush still clear on her face.

"He said for me to meet him in awhile at the fountain, alone." She giggled a little.

Gustave laughed and handed her a drink. "Well, here's to that then." She laughed again as they clinked their glasses together. The smile was soon lost when Eliza saw Kasey and Jason. Gustave looked and sighed. "The assassin heard word from someone about father this afternoon. They are going to be released in a few weeks."

Eliza looked at them seeing the little girl cling to her mother remembering what it was like when father had thrown parties when she was young. She never wanted to leave her mother fearing she would be lost in the crowd and never found. Eliza looked away sick of the past. "It's not my problem. She knows where I stand. I won't let her hurt me anymore."

Gustave smiled and held up his glass. "Now that little red, is something I will gladly drink to." She laughed as he touched her glass and gulped down the rest. Gustave took her glass setting it on a table then took her hand. "Come on. Mind as well have some fun before you go off and meet your prince." Eliza laughed little harder as he twirled her around leading her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Erik was on the move. He surprised himself at how well he still knew the layout of everything. He hid in the bushes for a moment watching Evan. The boy paced looking a little pale then he stopped reaching into his pocket. "Ok, you can do this Evan." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I can do this." Evan said to himself. He sighed again. "How the hell am I going to do this?" He asked himself. Erik stood there trying to figure out what Evan was talking about, then the clock in the distance stroke eleven and he knew he didn't have much time.

Erik waited a moment and when Evan had his back turned Erik stepped out pulling a gun out of his pocket. He pointed it at Evan and the boy froze. Slowly Evan turned to Erik. "I was honestly wondering when you would show up." Evan said trying not to make it obvious he was nervous. He looked at the gun then to Erik. "Do you really intend to kill me?" he asked a lot more than a little nervous.

"What, not going to call for your guards?" Erik mocking in a demanding voice.

"I see no need to," Evan replied. "Eliza will be here shortly to explain everything to you."

Erik walked closer until the gun was touching his forehead "She won't have to do any explaining because I'm taking her home." Erik looked the boy deep in his eyes and asked. "Why did you ask her out here? You didn't know I was here."

Evan sighed a little, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "It's a long story, but this pretty much sums it up." Erik was about ready to kill him at just the thought of a proposal by this prince. "Now just put the gun down and we can wait for Eliza to get here."

"I don't think so." Erik said finger on the trigger.

Evan shrugged and said "It was worth a shot." Then reached up and took the gun from Erik throwing it down a path. Erik lost his balance and took a few steps back surprised that the boy would make such a bold move. Evan held very little fear ready to entertain Erik with a fight if that was truly what he wanted. He held up his arms "Well!" He shouted knowing no one would hear. "Come at me then!"

That was all the invite Erik needed. He bolted toward Evan and just before Erik tackled him to the ground Evan moved quickly out of the way making Erik lose his balance again. He could see little bits of fear in Evan's eyes, and he tried to go after him again, but once again Evan moved before Erik could get to him. "Face me like a man boy!" Erik yelled and went after Evan again throwing to the ground giving a swift swing of his fist making Evan's jaw throb. Evan grabbed a fist full of dirt the flung it at Erik's face then quickly moved while Erik swatted at the dirt. Evan ran into Erik pinning him to the ground, then Erik kicked Evan off of him sending his back into the base of the fountain, then Erik rolled over crawling to the gun a few inches away.

Evan tried to get up before Erik reached the gun, but it was too late. Erik grabbed the gun and put his finger on the trigger aiming right for Evan's head, then "Papa no!" Eliza yelled. Erik's head jerked to see Eliza standing in a pathway with Gustave running up behind her. Eliza looked to Evan who was leaning on the fountain trying to get up. "Evan." She called going to his side and helping him up. "Are you alright?" Out of breath he just nodded as she whipped away a little trickle of blood that fell from his lip. She looked at her father at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what to say to him, because she knew the last words she said to him weren't the kindest words.

Then as if things weren't awkward enough Jason and Kasey came rushing down one of the paths. Jason quickly looked to Erik who now stood with Gustave. "You need to get out of here." Jason said.

"How do we trust anything you say?" Eliza snapped.

Jason sighed and before he could speak they heard, "Prince Evan went this way!" One of the guards called.

Evan's eyes widened. He quickly looked to Eliza "You remember where the secret passage is right?" She nodded. "You and Gustave get your father there and I'll meet you all shortly." She nodded. As Gustave and Erik walked to the passage Eliza stole a quick kiss from Evan worried about how the rest of the night would play out.

Jason looked at Evan then with a heavy sighed looked at Kasey. "Go and hide somewhere. If anyone asks you haven't seen me for nearly an hour."

"What?" Kasey asked.

"Please, just trust me." She hated those words but she knew that whatever it was she couldn't talk him out of it. She nodded and quickly left. Jason quickly walked up to Evan and said. "Hit me." Evan looked at him confused. "Do you want to save them or not? Hit me." Then Evan knew what he was getting at, and honestly it was something he had wanted for a long time.

* * *

Gustave did his best to explain to Erik what was going on as they waited in Evan's chambers, but before he could finish explaining Evan burst through the door and quickly shut it behind him. Eliza was so relieved that she run to him and hugged him close. "What happened?" She quickly asked.

"Jason took the fall. They believe that he attacked me instead of your father. It was Jason's idea." Eliza looked a little shocked, but didn't care so long as Evan was alright.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

Evan smiled. "The worst I could have gotten was a bruise and a bloody lip." She smiled at how he shrugged it off. "Trust me I've endured far worse." Erik scowled at Evan for the way he held Eliza.

Evan looked up at Erik and Gustave in the other room, then Eliza whispered. "I'm going to go ready for bed." Evan nodded and expected her to leave right then, but to prove that she didn't care what her father thought she kissed him for a long moment.

Then she finally drew away and whispered in his ear, "It's a shame he decided to come tonight, I was looking forward to you taking off the dress." Evan chuckled a little as she left him and smiled wickedly at him. Evan looked back at Gustave and Erik and knew that it was going to be a long night.

A long while had passed and with a brain that wouldn't let her sleep Eliza decided to take a bath. She washed her hair and body thinking of so many different things. She worried that what she had with Evan would end now. She knew her father wouldn't rest until he had her back home. She gasped and turned when she heard the door close then relaxed and smiled when she saw Evan. "What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

He smiled at her "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said stroking her damp her and sitting on the floor next to the tub.

She smiled and blushed a little. "I'm fine. Worried, but fine. It's funny, I fought so hard not to be here, and now, I don't want to leave." Evan laughed.

"What if I asked you to stay?" Evan asked.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug. "I was told once that we're meant to have many loves in our lives, not all of them last, but the first is always the hardest to get rid of."

Evan smiled. "Are you saying that you love me?"

"I think I am." Evan petted her wet hair and kissed. The kiss grew in passion then Eliza pulled away a little "Care to join me?" She asked with a little laugh. "The waters still warm."

"I think I might just take you up on that." He said kissing her again then removing his shirt. "I'm really glad I locked the door when I came in." Eliza laughed at him as he undressed and joined her in the hot water.

Later on that night they ended up in the bed holding each other. Evan kissed her again as they caught their breath from their loving making. "Eliza," He said.

"Yes Evan." She replied stroking his hair.

"I love you so much." Eliza smiled wide at his words.

"And I love you Evan." He had the same reaction to her words, then he kissed her again.

"Marry me?" He asked.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! I won't take as long as last time to update I promise. Well until next time my lovelies reviews are amazing and squirrels are cute! _**


	11. 11 The Questioning

It was early in the morning when Eliza woke in Evan's arms. She glanced at the balcony and the sun was just starting to rise, then she rolled over on her side and looked at her hand admiring the small ring Evan had placed on her finger last night when she said yes. She smiled at the thought of being married to him. Then Evan began to stir rolling over and taking her back in his arms and kissed her shoulder. Eliza laughed a little bit. "Go back to sleep." He mumbled.

"Evan, you need to get up. If my father were to come in here it would mean the end of us both." She said laughing.

Evan groaned pulling away from her. "Fine." He said a little annoyed and it made her laugh. Evan quickly dressed and so did Eliza. As she stood in front of the mirror pulling up her hair Evan came up behind her hugging her. She smiled at him in the mirror, "I love you." He said making her blush a little.

"And I love you." She replied. Eliza and Evan went out onto the balcony talking and laughing, then at some point Eliza thought it might be a good idea for Evan to unlock the door. After he did Evan was right back by her side laughing with her. It was awhile later when the door opened and they looked up to see Erik.

Erik glared at the prince and pointed to him. "You, out." He said pointing to the door.

"Papa," Eliza called reminding him with her tone how rude he was being.

"It's alright Eliza." Evan said looking to her. He looked at Erik for a moment then left.

"Gustave said he was going to talk to you. Explain everything to you." Eliza said not liking how angry he still was.

"He did." Erik said trying his best to calm down. "But I want to hear all of this from you."

"I trust him Papa." She said simply

"Yes and I trusted Darius, and we all know where that led us." Erik said irritated.

Eliza glared at him shaking her head. "Don't you ever compare him to Darius. If Evan was even the slightest bit like Darius he would have thrown you in prison as soon as he saw you and kept me in the dark about you being here until you were dead. And you know that." Eliza said making Erik think a little. "He won't turn you in Papa. Evan isn't like the others. Believe it or not men like him do exist. Take yourself for example."

"Are you honestly comparing me, to him?!" Erik asked annoyed.

"Why not? I'm sure that even Christine could see it in him." Erik scoffed at her comparison, then looked down at her hand seeing the ring. Eliza was quick to cover it with her other hand.

"Well it's too late now." Erik said to her trying to hide it. "And when was I to know of this?" He asked irritated.

"I was hoping you would see things differently after Gustave had talked to you. We were going to tell you and Gustave over breakfast." Eliza said calmly.

Erik sighed and shook his head. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore Eliza."

"That's because you don't father." Erik looked at her shocked. "I feel as if ever since you and Christine were expecting the twins; I was just put aside for awhile." Erik was about to protest then Eliza continued. "I'm not saying that I was ignored by you or Christine, because I wasn't. I was raised and cared for, but father, you still see me as that little flower girl in your wedding. You still think I need you, but I don't. I have faced many challenges of my own and gotten through it just fine without you. You were so focused on Christine and what family you had with her that you didn't see me grow up." She said with a smile and a shrug. "You always hoped that I would grow up to be the next star of Phantasma, but that's not me. I don't know who I am, but I'm fine with that." She chuckled looking down at her ring. "I want to find out who I am, and being here is the closest I've come to that. I don't know if Evan and I will last honestly. But right now it feels right. Maybe I'll end up with some American dancer, or Spanish painter, or an Italian cook." She said laughing. "But that's tomorrow. I'm here, and now, and so are you. I don't want to think of any of it now. You always knew I was a free and wild sprit. Maybe it's time you let me be just that."

Erik was in awe at everything she had just said. Had he honestly been so blind as to miss so much? Did he really never see how much like Kasey his daughter had become? It was everything about Kasey he had fallen in love with, and then there were parts of Christine he saw in her, then after awhile of looking he finally saw himself in there. And the one thing he knew that all three wanted was to be free. And even though it pained him Erik knew that he would have to let her go.

* * *

A few days passed and Erik slowly began to accept everything that was going on; he still didn't like it though. Gustave and Evan had figured out a way to get word to Nadir and Raoul letting them know everything was alright. Gustave had been there long enough to be able to leave without suspicion, so long as he had a good excuse. Mostly his excuses were errands being run for Eliza.

The only down side to anything was Evan's father. He was stubborn when it came to him dying. Evan was tempted to kill the man himself just to get it over with, but he wasn't sure how well he could play that out.

It was late afternoon on this particular day; Evan and Eliza were found walking in the garden's talking about this whole mess they had gotten themselves into. "What will happen to Jason?" Eliza asked.

Evan sighed "I'm not sure. Kasey won't leave without him, and I don't want to leave the girl fatherless." Eliza nodded. "I'll think of something." He assured her.

"And your father? Surly you will tell him of us before he dies." Eliza said.

"I will, it's a matter of time I suppose. Next I see him I will. Who knows maybe the shock will give him a heart attack." They laughed.

"One can only hope." Eliza said laughing. As the two began to walk inside a servant came to them and bowed low.

"Speak," Evan said.

"The Shah has requested your presence in his chamber, sir." There was a certain look in the servants eyes that Evan didn't really like, but he knew better then to ignore his father's requests.

Evan slowly nodded and said "Very well. Allow me a moment to escort my guest back to her room." The servant bowed and walked off. Neither of the two said a word to one another as they walked back to the room.

Once they entered the room Eliza knew something was off. "What's wrong Evan?"

"I don't know yet." He said moving away from her "Gustave, Erik." He called. As they walked into the room Eliza still looked puzzled. "Follow me." He said leading them to a secret door next to his bed. "Please don't ask questions. I have a bad feeling about something, Erik I need you to hide in here. This is one secret passage that no one knows about you will be well hidden."

"And why is it I need to hide if you said we would be safe here?" Erik challenged annoyed.

Evan sighed deeply. "Please, all I'm asking for is that you trust me this one time. No matter what happens don't come out of there." He then looked to Gustave. "Keep that knife I gave you close." Then he looked to Eliza. "And you, try not to piss anyone off." Eliza giggled a little. Evan looked back at Erik, "The longest you can wait to hide is ten minutes after I leave this room. Please just trust me." There was a worried look in Evan's eyes and a small hint of sadness. Erik wasn't sure how he knew but Evan knew something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty. Slowly Erik nodded to Evan. "I'll be back shortly, hopefully." Evan said mainly to Eliza then he left.

Evan walked down the hall to his father's room hoping, no, praying that this was about the fact he had yet to inform him of a choice of a bride. With a deep breath Evan pulled on his princely act and opened the doors. With an arrogant stride he went to the bed his father laid in. He stopped and bowed. "I know this is about the fact I haven't found a bride yet father, but the thing is I have. My guest from London, Eliza, she has agreed to marriage." He said with a slight smile.

"So, you have decided to marry Erik's daughter, have you?" Evan's smile vanished.

He let out a harsh laugh. "No, no father. I'm afraid you are mistaken. Erik's daughter-"

"Is who you have been sleeping with." The Shah said cutting off his son.

Evan became very angry. "Why would I ever betray you in such a way? Am I not your son? Am I not the heir to your throne? Why would I betray not only you but our people as well? I would never disgrace our family in such a way!" Evan yelled. "I am-"

"A traitor and nothing more!" His father yelled back. There was a long angry look shared between the two. "You have brothers, and you have sisters, all of them would be more than happy to take your place as heir to the throne. And I know for a fact none of them will disappoint me. Now I want the truth Evan." For the first time in a long time the Shah had his threatening demeanor back. He spoke firmly and held an evil scowl that in a way dared Evan to lie to him again.

Evan was no fool he knew there was no use hiding. He almost asked how he had found out but Evan knew how his father found out. Detric. Detric was smart and cunning as much as Evan hated to admit it, and the smirk he had on his face as he stood in the shadows of the Shah's room made his blood start to boil. Evan stood tall and strong "I have nothing to say." He said firmly to his father. With a snap of the Shah's fingers two guards were at Evan's side holding him still as Detric came forward.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." He said with a twisted laugh as he then punched Evan in the gut sending him doubling over in pain but neither of the guards letting him fall to the floor. Detric grabbed Evan by the hair and made him look up at him then punched the side of his face. Each time Evan's head would go down Detric would grab him again and repeat his punches. Eventually Detric stopped and moved behind Evan grabbing his hair again then yanking his head up so that Shah could look him in the eyes.

"Where are he?!" The Shah demanded.

"You're going to have to be a little more clear, father." Evan spat blood coming out of his mouth.

"Loosen his tongue Detric." The Shah demanded. With another twisted smile Detric threw Evan's head forward and went to the other side of the room. The guards forced Evan on his knees; he knew what was coming next. Even though he had never personally dealt with this punishment he knew better than to think it would be quick and easy just because he was the son of the Shah. Detric came back to Evan with a whip and if it was possible an even more sickening smile. Detric positioned himself behind Evan and to the guards surprise Evan didn't struggle not one bit. "Let's start with five lashes."

Evan looked away from his father and stared at the floor bracing himself. Five long painful lashes and the Shah asked again. "Where is Erik?!"

Evan opened his eyes and looked up. The Shah could see them filled with not pain but rage. "I'm not telling." He said his voice still strong.

"Ten lashes." The Shah said. Nearly twenty lashes later Evan still refused to talk. The whip was now dripping with Evan's blood; weak and with barely any voice Evan was held up by the guards. His clothing drenched in his own blood and the back of it now gone, torn to bits by the whip held by Detric. With a snap of the Shah's fingers the guards brought Evan closer. "I'll ask one more time. Where is he Evan?"

Very slowly Evan opened his very weak eyes and said in a hoarse but firm voice. "Go to hell." Spitting a small bit of blood out as he said it.

"He's under house arrest until he decides he wants to talk. Maybe the look of him will scare some sense into his little slut." Evan wanted to lash out at what his father just called Eliza, but he decided to save his strength. The guards dragged him to his room. Thankfully Erik stayed hidden and from his spot in the passage he jumped at the sound of the door being flung open. There was a small two way mirror next to the door and Erik peaked through to see Evan being flung to the floor a bloodied mess.

Eliza, who sat across the room with Gustave, jumped to her feet. "Evan!" she cried as the guards threw him down. As they backed away she ran to his side kneeling over him. "Evan." She said stroking his hair out of his face.

"The Shah will more than likely want to question her. She is after all Erik's daughter." One of the guards said. Erik almost burst from the wall at that exact moment; Gustave with the knife in hand was coming to them as they moved to take Eliza, but then Evan got up.

Evan roughly pushed the two away and said "Trust me that is the last thing you want to do." They looked at him amazed he was even standing let alone willing to fight them. "You take one more move

and I promise you that you will die." He said weakly but with an evil determination in his eyes that the guards seemed to fear. After a moment they left shutting and locking the doors behind them.

With a groan Evan fell back to the floor. Eliza caught him keeping him from going forward. "You stupid, stupid man!" She yelled at him as he finally looked at her. "You aren't allowed to die." He gave her a weak smile, but a smile. With that Erik came out of hiding.

"Gustave help me get him on the bed." Erik said. Eliza looked up at her father shocked that he was actually wanting to help.

Hours later everything had somewhat settled down. Erik and Gustave stood in the small living room trying to figure out how to get word to Nadir and Raoul. Evan lay on his bed finally asleep. Eliza sat on the side of the bed cleaning off what blood was left on his back. Erik walked over to Eliza after a while. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I will be." She replied staring at Evan's injuries for a moment longer then looking to her father. "I don't see how anyone could do this to their own child." Eliza said with a small tear in her eye. Erik wanted to tell her that this is why he wanted her home but decided against it not wanting to get into that argument with her now. Eliza knew it would just be better for the both of them if she just changed the subject. "Have you and Gustave figured something out yet?" She asked.

Erik slowly nodded. "That passage. From this room it leads to two different places. One is the Harem and the other is a bedroom."

"A bedroom?" Eliza asked completely confused.

"You already know I designed this palace, well this room at the time was to go to the wife of the Shah at the time. And let's just say she had a thing for me." Gustave who was now next to Eliza couldn't help but chuckle. "Shut up." Erik said making Eliza laugh a little. "Anyway, she wanted a passage from this room to the bedroom that was supposed to be mine. Obviously I left before she could even think of using it. But those two rooms are our best options."

"How do we know if your old room is safe?" Eliza asked.

"That's where the Harem girls play in." Gustave said. Eliza gave him a sisterly look. "Hey, shut up. I can have a life." Eliza rolled her eyes and shook her head. "There is one Harem girl I am certain will help us."

* * *

_**Ok so what are your thoughts? Reviews are amazing remember that! Until next time my lovelies! ;)**_


	12. 12 Help

Gustave and Erik walked the dark passage with a small lantern in hand. Erik was the only one of them that knew a safe he way through the passage and Gustave needed the help. He could sense something off with his father; Gustave had known him long enough to know when something was wrong. "Father?" Gustave said as they walked.

"What?" He replied.

"Is something the matter?" Gustave asked, hesitantly.

Erik chuckled a little brushing off the question. "You're worse than your mother sometimes when it comes to questions."

Gustave stepped in front of Erik stopping them in the middle of the passage. "Father, please. I know when something's wrong. Now what is it?"

Erik grew a little irritated and the visible side of his face showed it too. "I just want to get this over with and get back." Erik said then moved around Gustave.

"Eliza can handle herself." Then something struck him and he scrunched his face up a little. "Or is it Evan your worried about?" Erik stopped. "And I don't mean dying?"

Erik gave a heavy sigh and turned around to look at Gustave. Erik shrugged and said "Can you blame me?"

Gustave shook his head and scoffed "I don't believe this."

"Gustave," Erik started.

"He almost died to keep Eliza safe and you hidden! And you honestly still don't trust him?!" Gustave yelled exasperated. Erik just glared at Gustave. "But wait, I'm asking the man that decided he was going to trust a murderer!"

"Don't test me Gustave! That is enough!" Erik yelled. "I have my reasons for not trusting him. And Darius is a mistake I regret dearly. Not a day goes by that I don't think of how everything would be if I had never taken him in. Second to leaving your mother, that is the biggest mistake of my life." Erik said calmly.

Gustave just shook his head. "No. That was the biggest mistake of your life. Saying that leaving mother was a mistake is the same as saying Eliza was a mistake. I'll tell you what your second biggest mistake was and still is. It's not trusting Evan. After everything he has done for us in the short time we've known him, you still doubt his loyalty? If you can't trust Eliza's judgment, then trust mine."

"You don't know his father," Erik said trying to explain.

"No but I know him." Gustave said cutting him off. He just glared at his father and spoke, choosing his word carefully. "Eliza loves him, and won't leave without him. Think about that for awhile." Gustave walked past his father down the tunnel until he reached a fork in the passage. "Which way to the Harem?"

Erik motioned to the left and Gustave walked down until he came to a well-hidden door. Cautiously he cracked it open. When he saw that the cost was clear he opened it a little wider. When he saw a dark haired girl sitting by herself bored, he once again checked if it was clear.

"Emmy." He whispered, praying she could hear him. "Emmy." He called a little louder. He saw her furrow her brow and start to look around. "Emmy." He said in almost a normal tone. She looked toward the door then did a double take as she spotted him.

'What the hell?' she mouthed. Gustave gave a little smirk and motioned her to come over. She huffed and looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched, then walked over and in. "What the hell Gustave?!" She said pushing him as the door shut.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked.

"Are you talking about Evan?" Gustave nodded. "Yes." She crossed her arms. "The guards came in and said none of us were to go anywhere near his chambers. They said it was the Shah's orders. What do you know that I don't?"

Gustave looked to his father then Emmy went wide eyed. "Evan's been hiding my father. The Shah found out and Evan's been punished for not telling where he was hidden."

Emmy just stared then she finally said. "You've been hiding right under his nose." She said then grew a smile. "It's brilliant." Then laughed a little. She looked to Gustave going a little more serious. "How can I help?"

"Wait, you're actually going to help?" Erik said surprised.

"Anything to get back at that bastard." Emmy said then looked back at Gustave.

"How long can we steal you away?"

"However long you need me. I'll make up some excuse if they ask questions when I come back." She replied. Gustave smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

Erik and Gustave took Emmy to Evan's room. Eliza hadn't left his side, and when they entered through the secret door Eliza looked up at them immediately. "Eliza this is Emmy." Gustave said as Emmy smiled at her then looked at Evan.

"He's got himself into some deep shit this time hasn't he?" Gustave nodded. "There's a bag in the back bedroom closet. It's brown get it and bring it to me." Gustave nodded and ran to the bedroom. Emmy walked over to the bed and looked at the wounds.

"Is he going to be alright?" Eliza asked.

Emmy looked at her almost surprised she spoke. Then she nodded. "He will be when I'm finished." Gustave returned with the small bag and set it on the bedside table. Emmy opened it and pulled out a syringe and started rummaging through the contents; mainly bottles of medicine and other drugs until she found what she was looking for. "This will help with the pain." Emmy said as she filled the syringe and injected it. Eliza saw Evan flinch and make a face of pain.

"Hang in there Evan." Emmy whispered.

As time went by Emmy had disinfected and stitched Evan's back. Emmy knew she had to get back to the Harem before they noticed she was missing, but she wanted to check on Eliza first.

Eliza stood on the balcony in her room watching the sunset. "Hey." Emmy said.

Eliza glanced at her. "Hey."

"Evan is going to be fine. I wanted to tell you that one myself." Emmy said.

"Thank you." Eliza replied. Emmy started to leave but then she heard Eliza speak again. "Wait. Please." Emmy turned and looked at her. Eliza now faced Emmy and stood tall with determination in her eyes. "I need your help."

"With what?" Emmy asked a little confused.

"I'm going to kill the Shah."

* * *

_**BUUUUM BUUUUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! I hope to be updating more often lovelies so remember to review and tell me what you think so going to happen next. Or what you think about Erik? Or Eliza? OR if you think Evan will live or die? Just review my loves. Until next time.**_


End file.
